Legends of Lemoria
by gatejumper-13
Summary: AU fic that is loosely based on Rwby, Follow six brave students that face off against the menacing wither that haunt their realm as they each seek out revenge, missing family, and lost memories.
1. Chapter 1

_**Arc one: Academy**_

_**Chapter one**_

The Guardian academy, West End Peak sat in the distance, a shining star on the cliffs before the oceans. New recruits exited from the massive sky tram and embarked on the first steps to hunting the vicious monsters of the Wither. One such person stood out before them, he was tall and stout, with wide shoulders. He was hunched down due to the large cloth pack draped across his shoulders. His face mostly hidden aside from very visible burn scars emerging from the side of his face that was mostly hidden with his hair, the black hair, dark skin and dark scars broken by the lightness of his green eyes.

A tall figure with deep orange eyes and shocking black hair emerged next, his dark black armor reflecting no light with a dark grey cloak surrounding him. Standing beside the first figure he stood stood almost a head taller than him at a towering six foot eleven inches.

The furthest and final figure among the group, to the right, was just under six foot with a mask covering most of his face, save the electric violet right eye that sported a scar glancing over his eye lid, and attire consisting of mostly black robes and scarce black armor plating. They stood in a line with fourteen other students as they awaited their instructor.

The instructor emerged from the nearby station, his cane swinging lazily by his side.

"Students!" he said, in a large projecting voice "Congratulations on your successful admission into our academy, the pinnacle of our world. Now if you all would kindly step forwards so that we may get started."

The students started their lineup and the instructor walked the line slowly. His words echoing sadly around the courtyard as he spoke. "These times have been rough, with the recent loss of recruitment levels, the increased outbreak of attacks, more organized and more powerful than before, Students in these times we have more need of you than we have before, we have need of your power. I wish you luck in your training to be the very best we can offer, good luck and try not to die too soon," The students around him clapped half-heartedly as he took a bow and walked back into the station, waiting for the students to follow him. The tall one fell into step first and the others came soon after, the walk to the academy short but the silence made it drag on to no end.

They reached the academy, the courtyard gleaming before them. Students were bustling around, the courtyard was ripe with life... and dust. As they reached the campus the group ran off to explore, all that were left behind were 4 students standing together but cold to one another. One was carrying a large cloth pack too big for him, another was draped in long black and dark violet striped robes, the third clad in complete black armor and the last in a Cyan dress, spotted with black armor plates, the large box on her back weighing her down.

The girl looked at the three guys grouped together, but cold to each other. She stepped up behind the two tallest in armor and grabbed their arms. "Come on you three are friends right? don't act like that lets go explore," she said pulling them along. The last figure standing back as one of his eyebrows archs up in mild amusement.

He watched silently as the two strangers were pulled away, he touched his face dragging his hand down his scars, sighed and walked up to the main building his eyes on the window of his room, that'd he claimed as his own.

Grant was printed across the door, he unlocked it with a key attached to the cloth pack and walked inside throwing the cloth on the floor. He propped his now uncovered hammer against the wall and threw his bags on the bed. He looked around for a minute and sighed, he grabbed his hammer again and pressed a stripe on the handle, it folded up into a small box, he hitched to his waist and walked out the door again. bumping into the three students that had left him earlier. He lowered his face attempting to hide his scars as they looked at him, a large sword grazing against his knee. Looking up he found the one shrouded in black armor had passed him and the massive sword across his back caught his leg as the person knelt.

The armored figure looked down on him and grunted an apology before removing the blade from his back. They laid it across one of the beds and set down a single light pack and from it he drew a book, sitting on his bed he started to read as the other two figures entered.

"I take it you're my roommate,"Grant said.

"Correct." said the figure quietly, turning another page of the book without looking up. Or looked at the other two.

"I just came to see my dear friend," the girl said her dress swishing around her as she put on a pouty face.

"And you?" Grant said nodding to the robed figure. The figure looked up from inspecting his katar and replied in a slightly muffled voice.

"It's Vihad, and I was just looking over my weapon." He finished sliding his weapon into the scabbard on his right thigh.

The girl looked around and gave a friendly smile. "My name is Caitlin, a pleasure to have met you all."

"Wow you two are just barrels of sunshine aren't you," Grant sarcastically added as they messed with their bags.

"Oh you just have to talk with them for a while, they'll open up," Caitlin added, "It might just be my pretty face though," she laughed.

Grant walked outside of the room leaving the three to their own devices as he walked up the nearby staircase to the top floor. He slowly walked up the steps, the familiar weight of his hammer keeping him from drifting. Reaching the pinnacle of the school, the top of the tower. He leaned against the balcony, watching the ant-like people scatter below him. He heard the door behind him, Caitlin and Vihad walked through the door, Caitlin practically dragging him behind her.

"You like bothering people don't you," Grant said straightening up.

"I do, its one of my favorite hobbies," Caitlin said with an earnest smile.

"See if you can bother me now" Grant said pulling the hammer off his waist. He extended it and jumped off the balcony, he let himself fall for a while as Vihad practically jumped off the building to see Grant fall. He sighed and planted his feet on the head of the hammer, silently riding the blast of fire his hammer left in its wake. Vihad and Caitlin watched as he flew around the tower, he sighed landed on one of the pointed towers above them.

A smirk broke across the visible side of Vihad's face as he split his katar into the crossbow form. "I'll take care of this." He then held his arm straight, extending the crossbow outward and fired a violet Flux Crystal arrow at the top of the tower. The arrow pierced with a ting. He then twisted the weapon and a violet tether appeared between the tip of his weapon and the arrow. He then jumped off and swung up to the point and caught himself with one hand holding the railing not far below Grant.

"A crossbow can only get you so far," Grant growled, jumping off the tower and once again rode the trail of fire his Hammer released circling the tower that Vihad was hanging onto.

Vihad watched as Grant was circling and jumped off of where he hung in a backward dive. As he descended he fired the crossbow at about one floor before the base of the tower and pulled on the tether to hasten his descent. Right before he came to hitting the ground, he closed his crossbow; and with the qatar, he plunged it into the side of the building to slow his fall, landing softly on the ground below. Grant flew down to the ground firing a jet of fire in the opposite direction kicking the hammer out of his way. He grabbed it on the circle back and put his opposite hand into Vihad's. "Nice to meet you Vihad,"

Vihad smiled and replied "Likewise, and you are quite skilled."

The ground beside them suddenly exploded as a black armored figure hit the ground with his full momentum. Standing up he looked over at the two of you with caitlin riding on his left shoulder. "You forgot something." was all he said as he let Caitlin off his shoulder. She hit the ground hard as she got off him her shoes tripping her as she walked, landing on Grant's hammer, ripping it from his hands and taking Vihad with her as she fell to the floor.

"Try to be a little more gentle next time," she said brushing off her dress and handing Grant his hammer back. Grant stared at him with a look of wild bewilderment staring at the crater which had been left behind, "How does that even work!" Grant yelled gesturing arms open to the crater.

"I have never done that before." The tall one said almost in a monotone voice. "My apologies mistress." he said turning to Caitlin.

Grant looked at him once again, pushing the crater issue from his head, "What's with the old language?" Grant asked trying hard to ignore the broken laws of physics.

The armored figure looked between the two of them. "When you grow up in a war torn country on the edge of the world where women are scarce, then you tend be a little cold and learn to respect women." He finished this and looked back to Caitlin. "If you need me I am called Orion, and these," he said gesturing to the other two, "Are barbarians here to entertain you."

"Barbarian's huh," Grant said hitting Orion in the back with his hammer lightly "well us... barbarian's are very violent,"

"Not all of us 'barbarians' are so quick to throw threats so dryly" Vihad replied looking from Orion to Grant crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with a friendly fight to the death," Grant said shrugging

Vihad looked at him in near disgust "Everything is wrong with violence to your allies, even if tensions are high."

"Well maybe you should tell that to the bastards that did this to me," he said lifting up the long hair that covered half of his face, showing nasty burn scars to the group.

"Why do you think I wear this mask, I struck my revenge long ago. I made sure it was quick…. and I regret every moment since then." Vihad said lowering his head.

Grant looked at Orion for a moment before going back to his argument with Vahid, "I didn't get my revenge, I was tortured, I was hated, "I... was the one that was destroyed, as a child no less, except I didn't have the mercy of Flux, I was subjected to a rusty shard of metal and a lighter," Grant yelled at Vihad

Vihad lowered his head further and muttered "What I would give to remember what happened to me."

"Pray that you don't, Now lets get off this subject, we're not talking about this anymore regardless its too soon to get into such pasts." Grant said quickly as Vihad dismissed the thought.

Caitlin looked at this escapade before her with fear in her eyes, watching as they told their stories in pure anger, and it scared her. She bristled slightly as Orion let a hand settle softly on her shoulder in a slightly comforting manner.

Caitlin sat down on the concrete with a soft sigh, the rest of the students stopped and stared at the group. "Such pain, you have all been through," Caitlin said "I'm just here because i studied, you're here because of your fights," Caitlin's usual cheery self had disappeared. She stood up and with audible held back sobs she said, "I'm just going to go back to the room now,"

They stood there in silence, dumbfounded at what the just happened. Vihad and and Grant looked to each other without noting Orion's similar disappearance. The two regarded each other awkwardly as the quite elongated.

Vihad broke the silence with "Fighting fire with fire only gets other burned." His voice finishing slightly downcast.

"I know that better than anyone," Grant said walking away in stiff, emotionless manor.

Vihad looked back to where Orion had been and noted with surprise that the large man was gone. Looking around Vihad being pondering as to where the large figure had slipped off to and began searching the courtyard.

After walking for a short time Vihad found Orion sitting in on of the schools glass roofed gardens looking at the book he had before, and as he looked over Orion's shoulder he was reading and was surprised to find it was all hand written along with beautifully drawn pictures. Orion was sketching in it, then ripping the page he was working on from the book he handed it to Vihad.

"Give it to Caitlin, make sure she feels better. I need to go meditate, and Vihad." he said looking at him closely. "We got off on the wrong foot, if you or Grant ever need anything just ask." Vihad nodded and placed the page in a pocket that was on the inside of his robe. Orion looked up at the sky and frowned.

"Almost time for bed, initiation starts tomorrow. Run along and make that girl smile before I get there, I don't like wet night wear… unless its white of course." and with that he walked away, leaving Vihad alone. Vihad lowered his head and walked off to where Caitlin went, disappearing into the dark of night.

**This is the first chapter released by Gatejumper and Minix (who does not yet have an account)**

**This Rwby AU was started soon after the first season was release with the idea formulating in our heads and by the fifth episode we had our first words on paper, these first three chapters are being released as a good faith bundle and we will post a new chapter bi-weekly or weekly depending on if we have the time. Also chapter length varies heavily, characters suddenly change, and things happen for no apparent reason as communication between the two of us is not always the best, so please bare with us as we take on this ever so complicated endeavor. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arc one: Academy**_

_**Chapter two**_

The next day came all too soon as Grant stumbled out of bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes he found he was alone with Orion who was polishing his sword.

"Morning." Orion mumbled to him.

Irritated from the other day, Grant wordlessly grabbed his hammer and walked into the bathroom dragging it behind him. From behind him he heard the bed creak as Orion left the room, something thudding to the ground as he did so. Grant ignored it and watched as the door closed behind Orion, when the door closed he walked into the bathroom and got ready.

When he left the bathroom the room was still empty, as lonely as it used to be. Aside from the bags in various corners it looked the same, he looked around to where Orion was sitting and spotted the strange book from before laying on the ground open. Picking it up he flipped to the first page and found a detailed sketch of a wolf like creature standing on two legs, one claw abnormally long almost like a short sword. Its face was marked by a single scar that must have been ground into its skull. at its feet was a dark pool of blood with a body in the mess, and, written on the page, where three words that changed Grants mind about Orion. He read them again before speaking them aloud."For you, sister."

Grant put the book in his pocket and walking out into the hallway. Grant looked around for his roommates still unsure of the situation he had caused the day before. Reaching the door to the outside he hopped onto his hammer and rode his trail of flame in search of Orion, Caitlin and Vihad.

Orion was trailing behind a still solemn Caitlin with Vihad talking to her, doing his best at not disturber her. He rode around them for a while and they changed little. He looked at his watch and the first classes were to start in a couple hours. He landed in front of Caitlin flipping his hammer in mid air catching it as he usually did.

He stood in front of them blocking their path, Vihad looked at him with mild disgust. He tossed the book at Orion "you forgot something you big softie, oh and Vihad mind if I give it a try," he said gesturing to Caitlin whose gaze tried to avoid the people around her. Vihad looked at Caitlin and back at Grant in a face of grim anger. "Why do you not treat her with respect, do you not remember we had upset her before? No matter. I will let bigons be bigons and you may introduce yourself to Caitlin, if she approves of it." Vihad looks to Caitlin in question and she looks over to Grant. She looked sourly at Grant.

"Do I really _want_ to know you?" she said in a mocking voice.

Grant smiled. "Personally I would say no I'm not all that great, on the other hand I'm good in a fight, could probably kick his ass" Grant said pointing to Vihad.

Vihad shook his head. "What a great start you began with." He finished sarcastically.

The warning bell rang out and as Orion strode by he lifted Grant up and slung him over his shoulder. "Ok kids, time for class." he said jovially as he walked.

Vihad and Caitlin tried and failed to suppress grins and laughed as Grant hammered his fist against Orion's armor. Orion smirked as his charge cursed his name and protested with every step.

"Are you kidding me, put me down I'm not 5 years old!" Grant said beating the back of Orions armor with his hammer. Orion ripped the hammer out of his hands and just chuckled and continued ignoring all that he said.

"You will never get down that way little man." Orion said as he walked towards the main hall.

Meanwhile Vihad and Caitlin looked to Caitlin and asked "I guess it is time to depart in our quest for knowledge?" Caitlin giggled lightly and took off toward where Orion had left to. Grabbing Grant's hammer he had dropped.

Vihad followed shortly after in a sprint in order to make it to the class in time. He entered the main hall and looked for the class he was going to, only knowing he was with the other three. Out of the corner of his right eye, he caught a glimpse of Grant, still trashing where he was held, disappear behind the door of a small classroom. Vihad turned and darted into the room and quickly found a seat by himself. Orion sat Grant on the ground and took his seat still laughing a little, and Grant sat down pouting, Caitlin sitting right next to Grant and Orion.

The instructor stood on the stage looking out over the sparse group. "Welcome to beacon academy, for all those who are wondering. I am instructor Isaac or sir Isaac for short, I am going to lead you through your next four years of painful and greweling instruction in the art of killing the greatest threat humanity has ever faced while keeping casualties to a minimal if possible."

Everyone looked to each other in shock. Vihad leaned over and whispered to Caitlin, "Is this really all that dangerous?"

"I would expect it to be," Grant said grabbing Vihads shoulder from behind. "Oh and would you mind giving me my Hammer back?" Grant said tapping Caitlin's shoulder.

Caitlin handed Grant his hammer in its compact form. He extended it in his hands and dropped the handle purposely on Orion's foot beside him. The hammer shot up the magazine falling to the ground. It flew up the room in a trail of fire and embedded itself in the ceiling.

"You were playing with it weren't you Caitlin?" Grant said in a low voice.

Caitlin laughed nervously as the rubble from the ceiling trickled over her shoulders. Hands suddenly descended on Grant and Orion lifted him so that they were eye to eye.

"If you want your hammer back I can assist you in reaching it, after all what are _friends_ for?" Orion finished the sentence with a shark like grin.

"I can get it myself thank you very much, I would appreciate it if you didn't manhandle me like this," Grant said turning a charred eye to his face. Grant's darkening instantly reverted into a cheerful comment, "Have a nice nap sunshine," Grant said yanking his hand down the head if the hammer falling square on Orion's head backed by a pillar of fire.

Grant clicked the magazine back into the head of the hammer and placed it back into it's holder attached to his waist. "I'm not your friend, and I'm not weak either, watch how you treat me," Grant said glowering down at the dazed Orion.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see myself out, I don't know why you have to take things so far," Grant said looking down at the dazed man. Grant left the building, the entire auditorium watching him and the escapade that they'd created, the speaker continued with his speech as if nothing happened, attuned to situations like this occurring.

Grant left the school grounds, avoiding the stares of the students. He came to a nearby forest, and walked inside climbing up one of the closest, and tallest, trees. He sat on one of the higher branches watching the students from his perch, his mind completely blank aside from the consciousness of the heat of his hammer on his back. He felt something land on the back of his neck, and jumped up to his feet out of surprise. "Damn mosquitos," Grant said stepping carefully to a neighboring branch. Grant continued moving in the trees so as not to be attacked by the hunting mosquitos, jumping from branch to branch as gently as he could, enjoying the height and breeze that the empty forest offered him clearing his mind of the more recent occurrences.

Grant continued stepping from tree to tree till he came to a cliff, he looked down from the overhanging branch, at the long drop. He jumped off the branch landing on his butt by the edge of the cliff, and let his legs hang over. He looked at the broken ruins and the fog floor of the cliff with indifference as he pulled out his hammer and laid it to his side. He tightened his grip around his hammer and slid off the cliff, dragging his hammer with him. He planted his feet on the side of his hammer and dug the spikes into the face of the cliff sliding down to a stop, the spikes of his hammer thoroughly embedded into the side of the cliff. He stood there for a minute and looked at the ruins, slightly above him and the green ground below him, no longer shrouded by the fog.

He looked up at the sky far above him and sighed, the serenity of the scene breathtaking. He stood there on the side of his hammer and listened to the birds that nested beside him, broken by screams. He looked up and watched a teal blur pass from the top of his vision before blending in with the green ground below, accentuated by female screams. Grant fired his hammer wrenching the spikes of his hammer free from the cliff and rode a trail of fire down to the green blur under him, quickly catching up with the force of his flames.

He rode under the figure and tilted the hammer grabbing the woman by their green backpack and hooking it onto one of the hammer's spikes ripping a large hole into the backpack as he turned his hammer upwards, away from the fall. Grant grabbed the back of his hammer and twisted it away from her, turning the fire trail away from her body. He fired upwards aiming his hammer towards the lip of the cliff, shooting up to the edge. He threw her upwards onto the cliff. Using his now two hands, he steadied the hammer's flight and landed... less than gracefully.

After the daze of hitting himself with his hammer wore off, he looked at the victim. A female, as he expected, in a Teal tank top, with a green jacket and backpack as well as light blue jeans and black long hair. She was facing him but sitting down, a closed chinese fan pointed to him the 7 slanted barrels aimed at his face. Grant propped his hammer against a tree and walked over to her, his hands in the air. She put planted the single fan into one of two holsters that sat on her thighs the golden trimming of the teal fans' glinting brilliantly when she lifted her long jacket over the holsters. She looked at Grant and to the gleaming gold hammer on the tree beside him. She relaxed putting her hands on her sides she pushed her hair over her ears and spoke, "Thanks for the help," She said

Grant walked up to the tree and retrieved his hammer, he collapsed his in and placed it on his waist, into its holder. She held her hand out, Grant took it and shook it. "Its nice to meet you, I'm Tiana," she said

Grant looked at her, "Likewise... can I ask why you were falling from there?"

Tiana looked down at her feet, "I thought I saw someone fall, when I looked over the edge of the cliff it shook... Almost like an earthquake and I fell of the cliff,"

Grant looked at her and inadvertently touched the spikes that liters the back of his hammer. "Guess that was my fault, sorry about that I jumped off and I guess I caused it to shake,"

Tiana touched her forehead and sighed, "I suppose it's mainly my fault, sorry I involved myself," she started to walk away.

Grant grabbed her arm "Then make it up to your savior by taking a walk with me," Grant said smiling.

Tiana turned around, Grant let go, she nodded and held her hand out towards the forest, "lead the way," she said motioning away from the cliff.

Grant smiled at her response and started walking, Tiana quickly followed behind him. Together they walked out of the forest coming to the school grounds.

"Thank you again my savior," she said in a regal voice, curtsying. Grant laughed aloud and said goodbye, they quickly parted watched Tiana's teal frills flutter as she walked and then turned around walking back to his room.

Getting to the room he saw Orion and Vihad on the beds playing with their weapons, Caitlin watching Vihad intently, all at once they looked up but Orion, making Grant put his hands up in defense and sidestepped to his side of the room. When Grant sat down on his bed Vihad sighed and Orion looked up, "We're starting our first assignment today, we leave in a few hours... get ready," Orion sat up and grabbed his sword, turning he grunted to Caitlin and Vihad. Moving heavily he swept silently past Grant.

Grant looked at his figure with passing distaste. "Give him some time he'll take a liking to you," Caitlin smiled at Grant

"I thought y'all didn't like me?" Grant said

"No, these guys," Caitlin motioned to the empty bed and smacked Vihad upside the head. "Jump to conclusions and take things too far," I mean, I was at fault for the incident in the auditorium, I shouldn't have been playing with your weapon," "I don't know why they're so protective of me," Caitlin said with a silly grin, slapping the back of Vihads head again.

Vihad winced slightly at the last hit and looked at Caitlin with disdain, but sighed in the end as he stood. "We need to head over to the fields, I do not wish to be late to the first assignment."

"Alright, Cait tell me when," Grant said shrugging.

"Now," Caitlin said standing up. Vihad looked at her and followed her actions both of them leaving the room. Grant grabbed his hammer off the wall and sighed unwillingly and followed them.

They moved swiftly to the outer fields where the other students congregated for their first task. Instructor Isaac stood before them, arms behind his back. "Students," he began in a mocking tone. "I regret to inform you that due to unfortunate… circumstances… that the training fields have been ruined, after the first round of initiations, but have hope. Our head great headmaster Hawkin has found us an… arena of sorts."

The kids perked up at the news, they looked to the incoming transports with delight and wonder. One of them stepped forwards and spoke, "Instructor? where is this arena?"

Isaac shrugged, "The headmaster never told me." he waved them away casually. "Go pack your bags children, we have Wither to slay."

The group cheered and started moving for the dormitories, chatting between themselves as they moved back. Grant watched as Vihad and Caitlin walked back together, his eyes noticed something missing. Looking around he tried to find the large form of Orion and almost missed his as he looked over the Instructor. Moving closer Grant caught the end of their conversation.

"-We don't know for sure, but if the information is correct, then yes it is true." the instructor said dutifully. "The carrier will be here shortly please everyone go to the station,"

Grant, followed behind the walking trio of Orion, Vihad and Caitlin. He tapped Orion on the shoulder and motioned for him for him to break off the group.

"What do you need." the question came out more like a statement holding something back, Grant guessed anger but he couldn't be sure.

"Nothing in particular, just a little bored and right now you're the closest thing I have to a friend here," Grant said a little downcast, before looking around for Tiana's ebony skin.

Orion raised an eyebrow at the statement, "I have to say, I concur with your statement. Besides Vihad and Caitlin, neither of whom really like me, you are the only person who, for a lack of a better word, tolerates me." He shrugged and motioned for the two of you to continue walking. "Anything in particular you want to talk about? or is this one of those 'the weather looks nice right now' conversations?"

Grant stood still while Orion kept walking, and he turned to him questioningly "For you sister?" Grant said with a low voice before walking up beside Orion.

Orion stiffened noticeably at her mentioning, but kept moving all the same. "What of her, what do you know of my family?"

"Just the bloody wolf, with the sword for a claw," Grant said with a fake sense of happiness.

Orion suddenly slammed his armored fist into the wall, leaving very noticeable cracks in a once unmaimed hallway. "She was taken by the Wither, one in particular." Orion voice went from crackling with anger to a calm and quiet filled with sadness. "It was three months ago, and that bastard wolf, the claw, will pay for her capture." his face paled in the light as they walked. his voice grim with self conviction. "But ultimately it is my fault she is gone, I lowered my guard and…" he looked away and her name touched his lips, his voice quavering as he struggled to contain his emotion. "Emma…"

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up such bad memories, I thought it was just a drawing," Grant said defensively. "Wait, capture?" Grant exclaimed.

Orion smiled slightly, "Call it an eye for an eye per say. I took his eye, he stole my sister."

"Last I checked, Wither didn't have that kind of knowledge," Grant said his walk slowing as they entered the sun of the campus.

Orion looked at him with a blank face. "Tell that to the Claw, I think his opinion may differ from that of the others." he smiled slightly but kept moving on with his somber gait.

Grant looked at him with that of both fear and pity, "Lets drop the subject now, its obviously a little too much for casual public conversation, forgive me for prying," Grant said placing his hand on Orion's shoulder.

Orion smiled thankfully at Grant and playfully pushed at his shoulder. "And I thought you were a heartless badass with no emotions."

"I try," Grant said with a haughty smile.

Orion laughed heartily, it was deep and rolling as they walked, drawing a few glances from those around them. "Well, the others are waiting. what do you say we get there to pack our bags and still make it back before dinner."

"I agree," Grant said looking around spying Vihad, Caitlin and Tiana's ebony skin not too far from the duo. "I think Vihad has his hands full with Caitlin though," Grant said with a laugh.

Orion looked at you with a grin. "Not the only one with their hands full if I can read the glances the other girl is giving you." he pats Grants shoulder lightly. "Go talk to her, I was alone for three months, I can take a few more hours."

Grant looked at Tiana longingly and turned to Orion, "I don't really have much to say," Lets just get ready for the tram," Grant said with slight hesitation.

"Very well, have it your way," Orion said shrugging as he turned to the building that held their all too important room. Grant rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he followed behind Orion, the rest of the walk silent as Grant retreated into his thoughts.

Orion turned into their room, and tossing his book into the his bag he moved to wait by the door. "Ready when you are, and by the looks of things Vihad and Caitlin have already finished." he clicked his tongue, impressed by how fast the two cleared out.

An ebony figure appeared in the doorway beside Orion. "Grant?" Tiana whispered quietly. "We need to go catch the sky tram before all the good seats are taken."

Grant looked at her as she sheepishly hid behind the door frame unlike how Grant thought her to act, "Yeah sure, I'm ready to go... not much to pack up, You coming Orion?" Grant said standing by Tiana.

Orion just shrugged and motioned for the two of them to proceed. "Ready when you guys are, but I must say, this place kinda grew on me." He smiled at the joke and the trio move through the door and back towards the sky tram.

"Don't worry we're coming back," Grant said with a smile. Tiana regarded the duo with a look of kindness. Caitlin and Vihad were ahead of them in the hallway, Vihad was trailing behind her his head almost in her hair. Grant laughed at them "I think Vihad is on a short leash," Orion's and Tiana's gaze went to them as they kept walking, Orion showed a broad smile while Tiana laughed whole heartedly.

They watched as Caitlin herded Vihad along as if he was on a short leash and they laughed at the display, Vihad began to lower himself by Caitlin in hopes of hiding himself from the trio while staying near her. "I wonder when Vihad is gonna grow a pair," Tiana said with a laugh, loud enough for Vihad to hear. "How long have they been like that?" Tiana asked.

"I think the better question is how long HAVEN'T they been like that," Grant responded. Tiana laughed, and Orion regarded them with a smile. Together they continued down to the station, the trio steadily catching up with Vihad and Caitlin.

Orion fell back slightly and watch the others move forwards, his smile barely noticeable on his face as a stroke of sadness claimed his features. He looked away and focused on the sky tram.

Vihad walked, clinging to Caitlin as much as he could as they walked towards the sky tram. "So Cait, where do you think the area is?" he asked, looking over to her.

Caitlin gave a slight smile "I don't know, you know as much about it as me," She replied.

Vihad's smile widened, "That is where you are wrong my friend, I know the sky trams are angled towards their destinations, so we are going west." he raised his hand and pointed to the setting sun.

"Show off," Caitlin replied with hint of poison in her voice, moving away from him slightly.

Vihad frowned and mentally chastised himself. "I did not mean it that way, I was simply wondering if you had noticed. I am kind of a freak when it comes to the things people never notice."

"Why, do you guys have to take things so seriously," Caitlin said grinning from ear to ear. "Hasn't anyone taught you how to take a joke?" Caitlin finished with a small giggle.

Vihad frowned again. "I wish I remembered." he looked down slightly, trying to think.

Caitlin's smile softened to a slight frown as Vihad looked down, she put her hand on his back trying to fix her mistake without saying something to make it worse.

Vihad looked over at her and smiled softly, "But I do not dwell in the past. I am here in the present, enjoying what I have now."

All their groups made it in separately, Vihad and Caitlin claiming a room near the back, Grant and Tiana a few doors down, and Orion opting for one of the single rooms. They settled in and only the slight rumble of the trams lifting engine signaled that they had ever departed. The sun slowly fell from the sky and the comms summoned the students for dinner in the trams dining hall.

Orion took his place at the table and sat down, his armor left in his room in favor for a black shirt with a swirling orange pattern and faded jeans. His mind touched the past as bread was passed around the table. His eyes hardened as the flashback came, ravaging his mind.

Darkness settled around him as a halo of light fell on Emma, in his hand was his fathers sword -Urmira- hacking and slashing at a horde of Wither. A wicked grin appeared behind Emma and a single hand bearing a single long claw. She looked at him sadly as she was dragged into the darkness, her voice piercing the veil that shielded his mind. "Why didn't you save me?"

His fist clenched and his vision swam as his mind returned to reality. His hand unclenched and and a crumpled silver spoon fell from his hand, a single tear rolling down his face. He stood and grabbed his bread and started to walk out, on his way Grant grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, Orion... What happened?" Grant said standing up next him, Tiana sharing his worried look standing right next to Grant.

Orion erased his look if sadness with his usual steely look "it's nothing,"

Grant held up a crumpled spoon of silver, "This does not seem like nothing,"

Orion pushed him away and walked down a hall back to his room, Grant followed him, Tiana on his heels. "Can't run Orion, we're in a confined space, don't make me pester you to death," Grant yelled behind a closed door.

Grant sighed and turned to Tiana, "Just leave him for now, he's a loner, it's better just to leave him to his own devices for now,"

Tiana nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder, "you guys seen like really good friends, I'm sure he's lucky to have someone like you watching over him,"

"You give me too much credit ,Tiana. He doesn't need it and I'm not the white hearted person you think I am," he said solemnly, running his hand over his scars and sitting against Orion's door, Tiana sat against the door trying to comfort Grant as they waited for Orion to leave his room.

"Maybe, but I like to think so," Tiana said smiling punching him in the arm. Grant rubbed his arm and looked down, his scars suddenly weighing on his face. Tiana looked at Grant worriedly, and he returned her gaze before looking back down to the floor. "You might not think you're a good person but you've made Orion happy, the few times I've seen him he looked like a statue, plus not to mention you helped me avoid becoming a stain on the ground," she said attempting to lighten the mood that emanated from the room behind them.

Someone stepped out in front of them, a long cloak surrounding their slim figure. In their hands they held a tray bearing some food from the meal. They cleared their throat and a feminine voice quietly drifted down to the duos ears. "Is this Orions room?" she asked in a tiny voice. She looked away from the two, turning on her heels nervously as she waited for them to reply.

"Depends on who's asking," Grant said with snip.

"Stop it Grant, don't be so mean, for all we know she could be Orion's secret admirer," Tiana said with a tease gesturing to the girl. The small visible parts of her face turned a scarlet red as she turned away.

"Looks like you hit the nail on the head, Tiana," Grant said with a laugh. "Please, go ahead in, all I ask is that you bring me some pictures," Grant said standing up.

"I think you're overstepping your bounds, Grant," Tiana said with a hint of anger, punching him in the arm harder than usual.

"Yeah, Yeah..." Grant said stepping into the door twisting the knob to a halt. "Oh... right i forgot he locked it..." Grant took out his hammer twisting it off his waist, he brought it to the side making Tiana move aside. Backed by a force of fire the hammer crushed into the door knob breaking the lock and sending the door flying open.

Grant stopped as he found Orions sword point between his eyes, Orion himself appeared to bewildered at the sword in his hand but covered by staring pointedly at Grant. "What is the meaning behind this intrusion!" his voice barely held back the yell, but his eyes spoke differently from his voice, sadness and confusion still trying to leave them.

Grant put a finger on Orion's sword, pushing it away from his face. Gesturing to the woman behind him and Tiana he said, "Your secret admirer... Such a popular guy... brings me to tears..." Grant said as he wiped away a non-existent tear.

The figure blushed and tried to hide behind the tray they were holding. "H-here you go… its your d-dinner, I thought you might be hungry…."

Grant pushed her forward and placed the food tray that she had on the desk. "No, no, you two enjoy your time together," Grant said closing the door behind them, welding the door closed with his flamethrower.

A knocking sound and a muffled voice emerges from the other side and Tiana looks caught between being laughing and yelling. suddenly Caitlin and Vihad rounded the corner and surveyed the scene.

"What was the rucase about? I could hear you from across the ship." Vihad opened up. "And the door, who did the mediocre weld on it?" Vihad continued looking to Grant. Grant let out an angry grunt

"Its wood...ish... what did you expect a perfect fit plus i shattered most of it earlier," Grant said with a snip.

Vihad looked at the door and back to Grant with a slight frown "I apologize, my mood only declined after we entered the sky tram." Caitlin looked over to Vihad and asked "I thought you were fine. You should say something if I cross lines." Vihad looked back up to Caitlin and replied "I am fine, but my mind races, and I do not like the path it has headed." Vihad shook his head and continued "no matter, I just need to let go."

A muffled pounding emerged from the other side of the door yet again, the yelling subsided a few seconds after with the pounding following soon after. The group went silent as if a shark was circling them, they closed in slowly on the door.

"I have a really bad feeling about this…" Tiana whispered softly,

"We should go, now." Grant nodded and started to back away. "Chances are he's going to break down the door," he finished. Orions sword point suddenly plunged through the door and ripped a gash through the material. His voice drifted out from the other side darkly. "I just want to talk to you guys… Violently…"

"C'mon Orion, try that again, I could go for a game of Whack a mole..." Grant snickered

The sword point suddenly plunged through the door and stopped barely an inch from Grants face. Retracting it Orion kicked the door and it buckled outward slightly. "I will get out eventually." a soft voice suddenly spoke behind him and his violent assault stopped.

Everything paused for a while, everyone was silent before Grant spoke up, "Aww... tiss beauty that soothed the beast," Grant said nearly doubling over laughing after he finished tralking trying to keep a straight face.

A muffled boom suddenly sounded and a blade shot over him, its lethal edge embedding itself in the wall, the door suddenly burst outwards with the slim figure riding it. Her face was plastered with a grin as her boyishly short silver hair flowed around her face. Her bright green eyes open wide with excitement as the door crashed into the opposite side of the hallway while she executed a near perfect backflip.

"I don't think these people can take a joke," Grant said turning to Tiana.

Orion marched out of the room and looked pointedly at Grant, "What was that for?!"

"It was funny..." Grant said smiling, "I didn't expect Ms. Explosive over here,"

The figure looked down slightly and mumbled something about sorry and talons, the blade retraction onto its mount, folding up into the gantlet. Orion took a step forwards with his sword raised menacingly towards the group.

"Now for the 'Talk,' I think rationality is not suited for me at this point." He took another step forwards, his foot sending a slight tremor through the floor. Then a hand descended on his shoulder and looking back he found Myra clinging to his arm, pulling him away from the others.

"You said you wouldn't get violent after I got you out, besides. I thought it was nice being locked in a room with you."

everyone looked over at her in shock as her face lit up bright red, she flipped her hood up and hid her face. Orion turned around and placing his hand gently on her shoulder he began to lead her away from the others. She looked up at him and from under her hood the slightest smile was just barely visible.

"Thank you Orion, you are a nice guy." her voice was quiet and sweet sending a slight shiver down Orions back as they walked.

"I have my moments when the line blurs but I try my best." he shrugged as they arrived before Myra's room. "Well I guess this is your stop, I'm going to grab a spare bunk in the crew quarters."

Myra reached out and grabbed Orions hand suddenly. "I… I have a spare bunk." she mumbled so quietly Orion barely heard her, but he still smiled at her. She smiled slightly back as she lead him the the bunk situated under hers.

The lights went off and Orion's voice drifted down to Myra. "Good night."

Myra blushed and turned over in her bed. "Night."

Grant stood outside the door, his hand raised for a second but Tiana pulled him back. "let them rest, Orion has been troubled for a while. Maybe one day he will open up to us."

"Aww... come on, screwing with people is my main source of entertainment," Grant said with a small amount of disdain.

Tiana gave him a piercing look and Grant shifted his own gaze to the floor to avoid it. "Just come with me for a while, they won't be anywhere on your mind," Tiana said dragging him down the hall away from the assorted rooms.

Vihad and Caitlin looked at each other confused. Caitlin looked to where Grant and Tiana departed while Vihad gazed at Orion's and Myra's room in confusion.

Vihad mused aloud as he turned to Caitlin "Are we aloud to have opposite genders in the same room with us?"

She looked over at him and her cheeks flushed red as she turned slightly away. "Pervert."

Vihads face burned red on the half the mask didn't cover. "It was merely a question."

Caitlin shook her head disparagingly and dragged Vihad down the hallway. "What am I going to do with you Vihad, get a sense of humor," Caitlin said giggling between words.

The night slowly dragged by, the Tram moving through the sky in as to make port in the morning. The stars passed overhead as the Tram settled into a slightly more northerly course as the captain skirted the edge of a distant storm, passing around it. Hours passed and the sun broke on a new horizon, land reaching up to greet the sky tram as it pulled slowly into a port town on the coastal cliffs.

**Chapter 2/3 of the starter**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Arc one: Academy**_

_**Chapter three**_

Grant exited the sky-tram at the head of the group, leading them into the cobblestone streets. Grant looked down at the tablet in his hand and touched the directional key, a 3D holographic map springing up before him.

"Okay... it says we need to get over these hills and we'll find the arena," Grant said without taking his eyes of the tablet in front of him. Orion and Vihad nodded after he finished and they continued walking out of the town, the girls trailing behind them.

"Does it say what kind of matches we will be put through?" Orion's voice inquired as they walked the street.

"No... it just says that we need to get to the arena right now, then it says see instructor for further information," Grant said still staring at the tablet.

Tiana came up behind Grant grabbing his shoulder. "It doesn't look to far away," she said.

"Right, once we clear these hills in a second we should be able to see it," Grant added

As the group peaked the hills the spotted a beautiful stone coliseum. It was built high with sandstone bricks in a seamless circle. The arena looked in pristine condition aside from a large hole in the wall that looked more like an empty window.

"How did we not see this earlier, it's huge," Tiana said trying to lift herself over Grant's shoulders.

Grant cringed as Tiana's arm brushed his scars, more from mental pain than physical. Tiana touched his scars gingerly after he winced trying to comfort him and say sorry without actually saying it, when Orion walked up, Myra close by.

"Damn... That's actually fairly large, even by my standards," Orion said staring at the arena.

"Well enough staring let's actually get inside," Grant said softly, removing Tiana's hand from his scars.

Caitlin moved ahead of them in a half run, dragging Vihad behind her. "I'm excited for once, LETS GO!" She said leaving the group behind.

"She's got the spirit doesn't she, let's go Tiana just like old times," Grant said extending his hammer.

Tiana grabbed onto the hammer and together, they glided to the arena at high speeds leaving Orion and Caitlin in the dust.

Orion sighed and turned to Myra, a hopeful look in her eyes. Orion gave a slight smile and pushed his hand through her hair before resting his arm along her shoulders. "Let's not get left behind," he said as they started walking across the plains, following the blackened Burnt trail of grass in front of them.

Grant hopped off his hammer swinging it in mid air to a catch as he usually does catching Tiana as she flew forwards off the hammer. He spun her as she flew forwards catching her as she circles him once. "Fast enough for you?" Grant said, Tiana still in his arms.

"A little too fast though," Tiana said using Grant to steady herself. "We're going to have to wait for the others now though,"

"Gives you plenty of time to lose your flight sickness though," Grant said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We're going to be doing something other than curing my flight sickness aren't we," Tiana said with a dazed giggle.

"Only if you want," Grant said holding her closer.

"Just a little," Tiana said wrapping her arms around him.

Grant pulled her close and kissed her. Tiana moved her arms around the back of his neck and hugged him closer, kissing him back. She brushed his face with her hand as she pulled away, her arm at his shoulder. He flinched as she touched his scars pulling away from her. She pulled him in close for another kiss as he tried to get away from her.

She pulled one of her Fans out and ran the cloth over his face, kissing him as the cloth pushed his hair away and brushed his scars. A thin sheen of icy vine spread across his scars. As she kissed him again the vine retreated into the cloth of the fan leaving behind a gold embroidery at it was pulled into the fan itself.

"I didn't know you were the type of girl to go so far?" Caitlin said.

Tiana gasped at her words and they pulled away from each other. Tiana stuck her fan back into her holster and put her hands on the bottom of her jacket, pulling it down. Grant wiped his face and fixed his hair, hitching his mallet into the holster. He looked at Caitlin who was sprawled in Vihad's arms. Vihad held Caitlin in one arm and his crossbow in the other, a thick purple line dangling from it disappearing out of sight above the large open doorway.

"I'd figured that we'd race you, we lost but got a very peculiar reward indeed," Vihad said popping his crossbow into the holster.

For once, Grant stood speechless, no witty or snide remark, he stood silent. Tiana did the same only a pristine shade of red, Playing with the frills at the end of her jacket, only now it looked more like a trench coat.

"Grant works fast," Vihad said chuckling to himself while putting Caitlin down.

"But at least it's love, but I can't believe she got him before I did though," Caitlin said kicking the dirt with as childish an expression as she could possibly manage..

Grant looked up in surprise but quickly put his gaze back to the ground before they managed to notice it. Tiana sighed and sat against the arena's wall, Grant did the same.

Not soon after this Orion and Mayra rounded the arena door, chatting away, while Myra attempted to cling to him as much as her timid nature would allow.

"Should we tell them?" Caitlin said leaning over to Viahd.

Grant and Tiana put their heads back down attempting to hide from the subject. Caitlin giggled her girly laugh as she watched the pair. Orion looked at them with a puzzled look, "What'd they do," Orion said sighing.

Grant stood up and walked over to the wall opposite him where Tiana was sitting, wrapping his arm over her shoulders. Caitlin looked at them stopping her speech, "I'll tell you later, anyway let's get inside,"

Vihad nodded and helped Tiana and Grant up from the wall, together they walked into the large arena. Once inside they were assaulted my dust and dirt as they opened the door. The arena was wide open, without a single obstruction in the mile wide center.

Vihad smiled, "Well this is a nice place! I mean, who doesn't like dust?" He looked at the other and waited, Orion raised an eyebrow as Myra suppressed a giggle. Grant nudged him with his hammer setting Vihad slightly off balance.

"Vihad, that joke was blasphemous, it sucked so hard I could report you for unlawful carnal knowledge." Grant smiles as he wagged his finger before Vihad's face.

"At least I found my pair." Vihad smiled, "At least I can claim to have done such naughty things."

Orion Sighed and moved forwards, Myra following behind him like a puppy, peeking around him to get a view of the arena. Dark shapes drifted from the shadows and the group could faintly make out a large number of wolf like creatures. The large form of a death stalker moved between shattered buildings and something large shifted under the sands.

Orion tensed up as the groups got closer, "Soul reapers..." he said.

"What now?" Grant said shifting his hammer to the floor.

Hidden speakers burst to life and Isaac's voice flooded the arena. "Welcome students! Who here is ready to DIE!" he laughed heartily, "Just kidding, really. Dont die please, the paperwork is just too much to deal with. Now if you must know, those things down in the arena, for that is what it is, are Wither. Now for those who don't know, Wither are bad, we kill Wither or they kill us. So you all go down there, kill as many Wither as possible, and then bring back the shiny treasure you find! Ready, set, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Gotta give him points for enthusiasm," Grant said fingering the triggers on his hammer.

"A little too much enthusiasm," Tiana said lowering her hands below her jacket.

"I say we kill them all." Orion growled, cracking his knuckles.

"I second that motion," Grant said, "Anyone up for a little wolf fillet?"

Myra jumped up and landed on Orion's shoulders, "Lets do this, throw me Orion!"

Orion shrugged as he pulled her from his shoulders, using one hand to clasp both of hers he started to spin in circles.

"What the hell are you doing," Grant yelled.

"Something fuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Myra screamed as Orion started to spin her faster and faster. Then releasing his hand Myra flew through the air feet first, laughing as she arched upwards. Her secondary talons deployed and fired outwards on their wires, fixing them into the exterior of a building. The anchor lines grew tant and launched her forwards, blurring everything around her as she jetted through the ruins. Myra's first target stepped out of the shadows, never knowing what killed it as it found its body severed through the midriff as a blurred light passed laughing hysterically.

"She's fucking insane... but she does know how to have a good time," Grant said grinning following her with a streak of fire as the group got a face full of heat.

A boom resinated from behind them and Orion passed them in a blur of black light, his sword held out before him as he slammed through a group of Soul reapers. His sword flashed once and four of them fell dead at once as he dove past. Rolling into a ball he came out on his feet, slashing as the Soul reapers that tried to surround him. "Die demons! Die!" His eyes were alight with hatred and each swing of his sword sung sweet death.

Grant boosted mid-flight, as the light of his flames shifted to a bright red, "Don't take all the fun you bastards!" he yelled, flipping off his hammer and crashing into a group of wolves, crashing down on one in particular cutting off its head with the force of his hammer and incinerating it as he pulled his trigger sending the spikes into the head of another as the kick back sent it flying, the flames burning the three in front of him to a crisp as they fell to ashes.

Tiana and Caitlin looked at the insane group as they relished in the fight, Grant adding more burns to his body, Orion and Myra covering themselves in their blood. Vihad was surrounded by multiple Soul reapers his actions drowned out by the blur of their claws. Tiana took a step back surprised at their bloodthirstiness. Caitlin did the same right before bolting off in Vihad's direction

Myra and Orion found themselves back to back but lacking anymore Soul reapers to kill as the bodies lay stacked around them. "Well... what now my liege?"

Grant crashed into the middle of a large group, sending a giant pillar of fire careening around it as the wither turned to ashes in his presence."Lets play in their ashes," Grant said with a goofy smile of sadism.

Orion looked down as the sand shifted beneath his feet. "what the-" He was cut off as a dune worm emerged from under his feet. Orion was sucked into its gaping maw as it leered down on the others, as if to say "you're next."

Myra screamed in rage as she attempted to run at it, cut short by the head of Grant's hammer. "Let me kill it! Orion was my friend!" She kicked and squirmed as she tried to break the hammer's hold on her body.

"Hold still so that I can kill that thing, I don't want your blind rage getting us killed!" Grant yelled and Myra finally calmed down. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a worm to kill!" Grant readied to charge the worm just as its face contorted in confusion. A large blade sprouted from its center as Orion tore his way out through the worm's stomach, bile and blood oozing from the large slash that Orion continued to make bigger. "That thing needs to learn how to chew it's food," Grant said watching in wonder as Orion discharged his sword's secondary railgun into its guts, throwing him out so that he landed on his back some fifteen feet away from the worm.

"I think I found something hate more than Soul reapers." Orion muttered as he stood back up, Myra raced up to him and hugged him disregarding the bile that coated his body.

"Damn guys, i think you're having a little too much fun there," Tiana said walking up to the sadistic, panting group each covered in blood and burns (courtesy of Grant). Tiana patted out a patch of fire that burned on Grant's clothes, he quickly thanked her.

Caitlin and Vihad walked up to the group, "That hurt… badly." Vihad mumbled as they approached.

"Pussy," Grant said under his breath, patting down another patch of fire on his clothes.

Caitlin punched his shoulder playfully, "we can hear you ya know,"

Orion just shook his head as Myra resumed her bashful nature by hiding behind him. "What are we ever going to do with you all." holding up his hand he dropped something down to Myra before flashing a silver coin to the rest of the group. "And I only had to get eaten to find this little beauty."

"Don't count your loot now guys, there is still that one..." Vihad said pointing to the scorpion that climbed over the wall of the coliseum.

Grant ignored him and continued his conversation with Orion "Only a coin though? Because I found this awesome ring," Grant said sticking his hand into his pocket, revealing a glowing gold and orange ring. "Maybe this thing will help us with giant scorpion bro over there," Grant said throwing it at the death stalker. The stalker thrust its stinger into the air stabbing the ring and grabbing it out of mid-air.

"I half expected it to burst into flames," Caitlin said eyeing the scorpion.

"Same here actually," Grant said still eyeing the scorpion.

Orion shrugged, "I have a suggestion, I'm going to shoot it, then Grant is going to light it on fire." He looked over a Grant to see if he agreed.

"Easy enough," Grant said shrugging. "At least its polite though," he finished pointing to the idle scorpion.

"Three… two… one… engage!" Orion flipped his sword around and it transformed into a shoulder stabilized railgun. It charged up and fired a bolt at the deathstalker, glancing off its head and impacting it into the ground slightly.

Grant fired off his hammer, hitting full speed in less than a second, slamming into the head of the scorpion, cracking the shell. The scorpion's legs fell out from under it when the force of Grant hit it and Grant lit his hammer, digging it into the scorpion as it let out an otherworldly screech as it baked in its shell. Its stinger flailed wildly as it continued to bake under Grant, stabbing itself and the ground repeatedly, narrowly missing Grant.

The swinging of the tail died down as its stinger swayed lazily. Grant looked back to the group who watched with baited breath as it struggled beneath him. The stinger stopped swinging and readied for a final stab as it headed for Grant's body. He span around the handle of his hammer making the scorpion stab itself as a steady stream of black sludge began pouring out of the large hole it just created, the struggling stopped.

Grant wretched his hammer from the shell of the scorpion, making a sickening squelch as the last of the moisture in the scorpion oozed from his hammer quickly crumbling from the heat. As he wrenched his hammer out, a shard of shell flew over his body, hooked on the crescent outcropping that surrounded the blade. He watched it flew against the wall of the arena, crumbling the edge of it.

Grant walked back to the group, the wolves reduced to ash and bloody messes, the scorpion, a soupy mess, and a gutted worm graced the once clean arena. "I'm bored now," Grant said compressing his hammer and hitching it onto his waist. Grant sat down against the wall of the arena and Isaac's voice soon sounded out from the hidden pa.

"That was a large group, it was meant for the entire student body. You are by far the most interesting group of students i've laid my eyes on," Isaac said with conviction. "i apologize, let me be a normal teacher for a moment, lets start the.. core reason of why were here. If you'd all pick a gate and stand by it, i'll open them shortly and you can go inside,"

As Isaac finished several gates revealed themselves up at the top of the stands that lined the gore filled arena. Grant, Orion, Tiana, Myra, Caitlin and Vihad all took the stands, each taking a gate with separately colored bars. Grant stood by the green bars, Tiana by the red, Orion stood near the red bars, Caitlin leaned against the blue colored bars, Myra sat against the black rusted bars as Vihad stood near the purple bars. As they stood by their gates the pa screeched and the gates opened. Grant looked at Orion, he walked into the dark gate, it closing behind him and Grant did the same. The others soon followed their actions as they walked into their own gates.

Vihad walked through his bars, the darkness of the hallway crushing. As he walked forward into the darkness various patches of light flickered on through the various cracks that lined the walls. Foul molds and slime clung to the bones of the fallen and deceased, sending a ghastly smell into the air. As Vihad walked by each set of bones, tendril slipped out of the cracks of the walls dragging the bones in, the smell soon disappearing, leaving no trace of the bodies. He shuddered and unhinged his katar using a violet crossbow bolt as a trace further down the hallway, firing down the hall striking a wall on the opposite side, the bolt soon getting sucked in. "This is going to be fun isn't it," Vihad said cautiously walking down the hall.

Tiana walked through her bars, met with a long set of stairs she began to climb down them. Blue balls of flame grew on the bowls hanging from the ceiling as she continued to walk down the steps. She walked for ages, the staircase seeming neverending. Soon she was met with a grassy floor, the flames gone, replaced with glowing butterflies in a beautiful open room of nature. As she walked the stone of the hallways were gone replaced with wood, grass and mold. Various plants and bushes grew from the walls, the long room was lit a dim blue the butterflies following her around. She came to a corner of the room, a single glowing flower decorated it. As she walked closer to it, it shook and hissed. Confused she walked away from it, from under the flower a long slim snake slithered out from under it, glowing a faint red, as it gliding across the grass of the floor and wrapped itself along the stem. "Pretty..." She said ripping her fans from their sheaths.

Myra entered the black gate cautiously, stepping in softly as darkness descended upon her. A small smile graced her features as twin lights ignited in the palms of her gauntlets with the Talons extended and ready. Standing tall she looked down the hallway, happiness shining in her eyes, "Orion will be at the other end, waiting for me." Her grin became shark like as she sauntered farther in, bringing up an Mp3 player a set of headphones around her neck started playing a simple song as if a music box had been cranked. The low sad tones and high chirps echoed off the walls as she walked farther into the darkness. "Time to play another game." her playful, sadistic grin shining in the light of her gauntlets.

Orion started through the red gates and was assaulted by the sight of a flaming corpse, he grimaced and skirted around it. Even with the fire crackling softly the air was still and cold, no sound could be heard as he walked farther in. One of the bodies stood and Orion started to run as they rose up. their bodies were made of clay and streaked with lines of dust. Orion put on a burst of speed as they lobbed fire at him, sending sparks into the darkness as he went. He rounded corners as fast as his armor would allow and eventually lost the the things. He stood catching his breath and drawing his sword, his muscles relaxed and he swung the blade experimentally as the dolls rapid clicking noises came from every direction

Grant walked through his bars, met with a large open room of darkness. He unhooked his hammer and lit the back burner slightly. All that was around him was stone, and a faint trickling in the distance. He raised his mallet and dug it into the floor maxing out the back burner. The room was coated in fiery light, revealing a large stone room graced with piles of gold, bars, coins, crowns the riches of kings and thieves alike. He walked along the middle of the room, his burner low, avoiding the piles of gold, as each pile was adorned with a pool of blood that never dried and trickled down the edges of the gold. As he continued to walk the pools of blood and gold got progressively larger, soon he heard a faint tapping of bone on stone. He followed the noise stepping over the gold and blood, coming to a small pile in the middle of a smaller part of the room. A single man was sprawled across the gold, his skeletal hand tapping the stone floor. Grant looked at the man his legs and arms were skeletal, unable to move but still conscious. Grant avoided the man and turned back to the large part of the room, following a breaking off hallway. "Isn't this a little dangerous for students," He said continuing down the dark hallway, lit only by his burner.

Caitlin stepped through her gate, met with a bright red light in the center of a long confined hallway. She grasped the cloth on her back and growled a bit, her normal energy lost without the group. She looked at the walls of her hallway as she walked, a brown stone cracked in various places. As she walked, a blue goo oozed out the cracks. The goo seemed to gravitate towards her as she walked further and further into the hallway. She continued walking unaware of the goo that oozed from the walls, she stopped as it touched her. The slowness gone it quickly tried to wrap up her body from her arm. She wrenched away from it in surprise hitting the opposite wall. The goo retreated back to the wall before lashing out again, she dodged it and the goo completely stopped and hit the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned around walking back down her hallway. She stopped as she heard fluid behind her, the goo was moving again. She turned around as the blue goo came together and formed the demonic shape of a bull and began to rush her. She ran down the hall turning at the corner as the gooey bull crashed and splattered into the wall. "What the hell is this place," She said gripping the unclothed staff she now held in her hands.

Grant gripped his hammer closer to him as the hallway got smaller and smaller. Soon he as forced to walk sideways just to fit through the hall. As he ended the hallway it opened into a large open room, he was on what seemed like a balcony over a large pit. He looked around him, the end of the balcony ending into another hall. He looked down over the balcony, he watched water fall countless feet below him, small glowing fish dotting the water. "Okay I'm done with this crazy place," Grant said walking into the new nearby hallway. Grant raised his hammer and brought it down on the wall, the sandstone brick crumbling beneath the force of fire. "I'm making my own hallways now," he said lowering the burner and walking through his man made doorway.

Tiana sat against a wall catching her breath. Black sludge coated the floor around her as well as various bodies of Wither. "Why would they make something like this a test," she said between gasps. The room shook slightly, letting out a low rumble. "Not again," she said shakily getting up to face the rumble, her fans shaking in her hands. The wall of the room broke, sending glowing plants and stone flying in various directions. A large orange glow ensnared from the hole, revealing a tall inhuman figure. The glow died down to reveal a glowing fiery hammer, the scarred face of Grant and Orion's tall figure.

"Oh hi, fancy meeting you here," Grant said stepping through the hole.

Tiana fell to her knees in relief, "saved my ass again," she said putting her fans back in their holsters.

"Happy to help, need anymore?" Grant said turning off his burner allowing the glow around them to light the way.

"Yeah..." Tiana said putting her hand out. Grant grabbed it and pulled her up, Tiana's legs gave out from under her even with Grant's help.

"Whoa, okay? had some fun in here didn't you?" Grant said pulling her onto his back, and handing his hammer to Orion. "Just in case we need more light," he added "We're taking to the hallways, unless you want to break some walls for me," he finished.

Orion collapsed Grant's hammer in his hand and stuck it onto his waist, through Tiana's legs. "I can do it myself," he said drawing his sword and mounting it onto his shoulder in a rifle fashion. Orion fired and knocked down the wall in front of them, a confused and startled Wither boar on the other side. He fired again and the boar exploded into a black splatter.

"Damn..." Grant said astounded, "Well, let's go now," Grant said, Fixing Tiana on his back and stepping through the sludge covered hole. "Let's see if we can find Myra now," Grant finished.

Orion continued down his own hallway blowing away Wither and stone alike with deadly intent. Grant slowly followed behind stepping over bodies and rubble keeping Tiana on his back. "Why would Isaac send us in here, this place is horrible," Grant said.

"I've seen worse," Orion said continuing to bow through walls.

"That's not my point," Grant said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Then what is," he responded.

"Look at Tiana, this place is deadly for normal students, she barely survived. What's going to happen to all the other students that are supposed to come in here?" He said almost dropping Tiana.

"Unless Isaac is out for our blood, you need to ask him," he said in a monotonous voice.

"Well looking at the crap we've been attacked by... I'd say he's out to kill us," Grant said.

Orion stopped shooting and turned to him, "If he wanted to kill us, i could think of 13 other instances besides this maze that he could've killed us before hand," Orion said with a dead serious voice.

"Way to comfort a guy, Orion," Grant said.

"I'm not here for comfort," Orion retorted. Orion slung his sword over his shoulder and walked down a hallway. Grant followed him wordlessly, tired of his comfort. As they continued down the dark hallway, lit by Grant's burner they heard clicking down the hall, rapid and getting louder. Grant watched Orion tighten up and pull his sword back out, he extended his hammer into a rifle fashion to use as a flamethrower the handle encircling to create a fuel barrel. They continued down the hall until they came to the source of the clicking, they flung fiery bolts at Orion and he brought his sword up to defend. The bolts fell to the ground under Orion and he moved backwards. Grant ignored the bolts that they fired at him as they absorbed into the now radiating gold outline that surrounded his body. He extended his hammer into the first doll knocking it into the group, staggering them all. He fell to his butt and let Tiana onto the floor, gently, before pulling out his hammer again. He flung himself into them and bashed a group of 3 dolls into the hallway's wall crushing their torsos. He raised his hammer again and crushed another into dust on the stone floor.

He turned to the last of the clicking and raised his hammer, a blue bolt fired towards him and he ignored it. He brought his hammer down on the doll and crushed it, scattering blue Crystal around him. He brought his mallet up to his arm, moving it into the notch. He rubbed the icy patch that covered his arm before blasting it with the full force of his flamethrower, melting it instantly. "I hate those damn dolls," Grant said with a growl.

"Quite the show," Tiana said struggling to get up off the stone floor.

Grant walked over to her and sat between her legs, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up with her legs in hand. "I've played with those kinds of dolls plenty of times, usually it ends in blood shed or burns with those things. My step-brother called them Pyre-dolls. They're just clay dolls though, Guardians make them for large expeditions, not so much anymore though," Grant said adjusting Tiana so she doesn't fall.

"Thanks, i've had my fill of those things before, in my own hallways," Orion said running his hand down his blade.

"Now I know Isaac is out to kill us," Grant said resisting Tiana's movements. "Lets just get the others and leave, before the other students get here," Grant finished.

Grant turned and collapsed his hammer into the flamethrower, he faced a wall with Tiana at his back and extended it into the wall, making it collapse. "I'm ready to just tear this damn thing down," He said with a low growl.

Myra sat against the wall, letting her legs hang over the hole. She toyed with the silver lights that adorned her gauntlets. She pulled her legs up and moved over the hole, watching for movement in the darkness of the hallway below her. Her silver lights scattered across the pocket above the hallway, flooding it with low light. She watched movement below her, she flicked her wrist across the hole, flooding light on the shapes for only a split second. She saw human shapes a very familiar human shape at that. She jumped down onto the taller figure and pushed them down against the stone floor with a smile. She dug her chin into their neck "Did you miss me Orion," Myra said.

"Get off me," Grant said strained as her knee dug into his spine.

"Why the hell would you do that," Tiana said rubbing her head.

Orion stood over her, reaching down with his hand Orion picked Myra up and she clung to him, squeezing him hard enough to feel it through his armor.

Orion gasped, "Hello to you too Myra." he said wheezing

"Wow, thanks for the backup, Orion," Grant said picking Tiana back up. "I knew you had a soft spot for her, but not that soft," he finished.

Myra squeezed tighter, "I though I got lost after I crossed tunnels, but then I followed the bodies and bam! And now I am never letting you go again!" She looked up and smiled up at Orion who groaned but seen only to Grant, and Myra tried to hide a smile.

Grant sighed and picked back up his usual pace, keeping Tiana on his back and his burner on, providing plenty of light for the group. Myra clinged to Orion behind them, obviously intent on keeping her word. Grant quickly grew tired of Myra's constant giggling as she clung to him, he enjoyed her alone when she was quiet much better. He gripped his hammer and pushed Tiana into the wall, using his body weight he kept her up and slammed into the wall with his hammer, opening up a new hallway. He grabbed her legs again and proceeded through the hole in the wall, enjoying the momentary quiet that came after he made the hole in the wall.

Ahead of them, Grant heard gunshots. He took it as a sign Caitlin was near, Vihad used a bow. Grant pushed up against the wall and looked over the side, he saw Caitlin all alone fighting various shapeless forms, a staff running into them before exploding in a flurry of pellets. Grant pushed Tiana into Orion's large, unattentive body and ran into the fray. He pulled his hammer out and splattered several forms onto the nearby walls before grabbing Caitlin out of the center of the horde. He ran towards the end wall and pushed off of it with his hammer, using the flames from his hammer he blasted a path through the forms, making his way back to the still dumbfounded Orion.

"Keep going," He yelled with a shaky voice as he blew past Orion. Orion turned his gaze to follow him, and then back to the room where Caitlin was. He was met with a horde of shapeless forms and with Tiana in his arms, and Myra in step he bolted after the gliding Grant.

Grant kept at full speed, Orion right behind him as the onslaught behind them followed, "What the hell did you find Cait?!" Grant yelled over the roar of his hammer.

"They've been following me since I walked into the damn maze!" She yelled back to him.

"Orion, Pick up the pace or Tiana is going to get caught because of you!" Grant yelled behind him.

"Thats the least of my worries right now!" Orion retorted, his voice was lost behind him as the flames that followed Grant changed to a light green hue and he shot ahead.

Grant shifted bringing the hammer head forwards, as he kicked off the thrust sending them flying into the wall in front of them. Grant shattered through multiple walls as his speed started to decrease. "How fast was this thing going," Caitlin yelled before choking on a piece of rubble that flew into her mouth.

They hit the last wall with shattering force creating a crater into the wall and giving the both of them whiplash. Grant quickly started to his feet and stood at the closest hole of the wall, he watched the onslaught of bright glowing forms and the Orion shaped silhouette rush towards them. "Hurry up or I'm going to burn you alive!" Grant yelled to them.

The group barreled past him into the crater of the wall as Orion and Myra dove through the hole behind Grant. The dark hallway lit up blue as the horde rushed towards them. The blue turned into a bright green as the flames filled the corridors ahead of them with blasting force. Grant flew back with his hammer, the hammer still spitting green flames but quickly sputtering out. Orion looked down the long corridor of holes and saw nothing but scattered green flame and red molten stone.

He grabbed his forehead in disbelief but turned quickly when he heard a shattering noise to his left. He drew his sword as the wall gave away, intent to protect the dazed forms behind him. He dropped his sword as the purple light of Vihad floated over his body and a small grin touched his face. Orion let his shoulders go slack and he fell to one knee, his breath coming in ragged gasp as he rested for the moment. "What took you so long eh? could have used you a few seconds ago."

Vihad looked at Orion as he collapsed on to the floor, using the sword as a pillar. He let his eyes wander to Grant, Myra, Tiana and Caitlin that lay unconscious or dazed in a large crater. "What... happened?" He finally said, dumbfounded.

"Lets just get out... of this damn maze," Orion said attempting to get back to his feet.

"Come get Cait," Grant managed to stutter out as he got to his own feet. Vihad watched Grant pick up his hammer, staring at the melted stone where it lay. Grant sat down in front of Tiana for a few minutes, gradually easing her onto his back, more for his exhaustion than anything.

Vihad ran over to them and picked up the unconscious Caitlin, a thin stream of blood running down the left side of her face. He ran his hand across the wound, hidden in her hair. "We need to get out of here," Vihad said with panic lining his voice.

"What did i just say to you?!" Orion said sheathing his sword.

"Orion, Myra passed out for some reason, let me wake her up," Grant said reaching onto his back for his hammer. He let his hand sit on the glowing head of his hammer for a few seconds before touching Myra's forehead.

Once his hand touched her forehead, a sizzling sound echoed within the silent walls. She bolted up in sheer pain. "God Dammit," She said jumping backwards and touching her now bright red forehead.

"You don't have an excuse to pass out, start moving we need to leave," Grant said pulling her up by her shoulders. He returned to Tiana and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. He placed his hand under her body and walked through his makeshift corridor. Myra and Orion stared at him as he walked, Vihad preoccupied with Caitlin.

Orion pulled a leather orb from his back and drained the fluid from it onto his hand. He rubbed the cold water on Myra's forehead without hesitation. She jumped from surprise and pain as it irritated her burn. "He means well, try not to start anything unnecessary," Orion said, "We need to leave now though, before anything else attacks us. Vihad, lets get moving... before we're attacked again," He finished.

Vihad jumped up with Caitlin in his arms and followed after Grant. Orion rubbed Myra's head and followed behind him, using the wall for support as he walked through the messy corridor. Myra rubbed her forehead once more and followed after Orion. "He doesn't have to be a dick about it," She said to herself.

Grant walked ahead of them, Tiana shifted on his back, nearly falling from his back. Grant sighed and let her off his back, he looked her over to make sure she was okay as the others caught up. She had a nasty bruise above her eye and blood streaming from a large gash across her right thigh. He brought his hand below the small of his back and came back with a bloody hand and his still glowing hammer. He sighed and wiped his hand on the stone below him, he reached over and let his hand sit on the glowing head of his hammer. He pressed his hand to the gash and brought the cut to a close, he let go of his hammer and ran his hand along the cut. Her skin sizzled beneath his hand and the air began to fill with the smell of burnt flesh, he lifted his hand away and admired his handiwork. He wiped the blood off her leg with his already ruined bloody shirt and picked her back up.

Vihad rushed passed him, Caitlin bouncing in his arms. "Don't run ahead like that Vihad, especially when Caitlin is that injured," Vihad stopped moving immediately but silent. "We already found each other, lets back track and get out of this maze already," Grant said. Vihad nodded wordlessly and they walked ahead, Myra and Orion trailing behind them.

"Take his advice to heart Vihad, creatures ooze from the walls like mud in a swamp." Orion hefted his sword in emphasis, the hollow rod in the center still creating steam from the moisture that lingered in the dank air. "Grant let me take the lead for a while, and here," Orion tossed his pack to Grant. "Grab a bite to eat, even bread is better than nothing." Orion took a few shaky steps forwards, his armor making noise as his legs shook unsteadily. He paused and took a deep breath and after a short moment his legs stopped shaking. "Take a break, I will check to see if this is the way out." His steps were measured carefully as he walked into the darkness that was held away only by Grants hammer. In seconds he was gone beyond the sight of the others, Myra struggled to stand but fell back with a streak of cleanliness across her dirt stained face.

Myra looked over to Grant, her eyes brimming with sadness. "Is it alright that we let him go off like that?" her voice was tinged with pain and worry, her eyes searching his face for an answer. "Hes just going to keep going until he kills himself, he can barely walk or lift his sword!"

"You're welcome to go with him, everyone pulls their own weight. If you want to help him, have at it." Grant said gesturing to the dark corridor. Grant sat down, letting Tiana rest on his knees, and turned to Myra waiting for her answer.

"I can barely hold my eyes open let alone stand up, you want me to-" Her reply was cut off by a howl and the sound of something sparking off metal, summoning up all if her strength she shut up and stood. She took two half steps before falling over with a loud thump on the stone floor. Her chest heaved a heavy cry as she sobbed into the stones, "I can't do this any longer I-" Down the tunnel Orion's yell echoed to them laden with pain and desperation. Myra closed her eyes and pushed upwards again. Gravity sucked at her like a mire but she stood fast, one foot after the other she started to run shakely into the darkness.

Grant reached under Tiana's long jacket and pulled out one of her fans. He aimed it down the corridor and fired it off blindly next to Myra. "I retract my earlier statement, sit down," Grant said. He replaced the fan as she stood silently, he turned his hammer and fired it off against the wall. The flames spread across the wall down the corridor lighting it up. As the orange flames spread across the wall they branched off onto a canine form as it howled in pain before being silenced by a large blade. "Not what I expected," he said to himself. "Get back here, before you get caught and i'm not lucky next time," He yelled down the corridor.

Orion marched silently into the now small orange light of the hammer, claw marks across his bare face. His armor had been laid open in a dozen places and his left arm hung uselessly at his side, the tendons cut by a deep thrust. Blood both his and something elses shone on his chest but he smiled to Grant even as his eyes started to glaze and roll back. "The exit is secured father." his knees hit the ground and the titan of a human suddenly seemed small compared to Grant.

Grant watched Myra drag Orion's corpse like form next to the wall. She sat against the wall and lowered his head into her lap, soon after she passed out herself. Grant looked at the sleeping pair, then down at Tiana, sleeping in his lap. He could feel the exhaustion creeping at the edge of his vision as his eyelids grew heavier. "Vihad," He mumbled "I can't keep my eyes open anymore, bring Cait to me and... I'll need you to make sure we don't get attacked," Grant said trying hard to keep his consciousness.

"I understand," Vihad said lowering his gaze to the floor. He dropped to his knees and set Caitlin down beside Grant, her head resting by Tiana's. He stood back up and walked to the edge of the darkness, he shot bolts into the wall which extended into the opposite end of the wall once they hit.

"When I pass out, my hammer will go dark. You need to be ready for the darkness Vihad, we need you to protect us. We're all too beat up to do much else besides sit and die, we're depending on you for this Vihad... don't let us down," Grant said his gaze slowly turning to the ceiling. "I'll stay up for as long as i can," He mumbled his eyes closing as he spoke.

Vihad held his head and thought for a moment taking in the little light around him, he used his bolts and fired more into the walls creating more wires in the hall. As he worked to protect their makeshift camp he listened to the silent thump of Grant's head against the wall trying to keep himself awake. As he fired the last of his bolts the thumping stopped and the flame began to flicker.

Grant mumbled something and the flame grew to life again, "I'm sorry," he said. The flame turned to a dull blue and the dark began to creep onto their forms swallowing Orion and Myra first. Tiana's and Caitlin's legs were soon swallowed up as well, Vihad moved to Grant trying to take as much time in the light as possible.

"I will protect them, I won't let them die, I can't let them die, I won't let them die, I can't let them...," he said as the flame disappeared into Grant's hammer, Vihad was thrown into darkness. He turned around and looked at Grant's face disappear and the flame vanish. "Die" Vihad finished plunged into complete darkness.

The darkness was suffocating and Vihad pulled at the cloth around his neck. His skin was warm in the cold air,goose bumps rising across his arms. Something clicked against the stone floor and Vihad's purple light sprang to life illuminating the scene, accented with purple reflecting of the pools of blood surrounding Orion.

Vihad jumped at the sound of a click behind him, he turned in the purple light and the hall went silent. He heard a second click and he moved to face it, he jumped when a loud thunk sounded. He turned to the bodies around him, Grant's hammer had fallen to the floor and collapsed in on itself. He sighed and let his arm drop, leaning against the wall.

He sat against the wall, making himself a little nook beside Caitlin. He sighed and began to listen to the surrounding darkness. He could feel his own exhaustion creep up on himself, he looked at the bolts on the wall and the strands between them. He felt a sense of security surrounded by the bodies of his friends and the strands of his bolts. He let himself fall into a deep sleep as the purple light that emanated from his mask died down. The group was thrown into pitch black as they all fell subject to a deep sleep.

**Chapter 3/3 of the release package, Minix-Gate team loves you guys for reading this far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Arc one_**

**_Chapter four_**

Vihad awoke to the sound of clicking. He quickly looked around, the shapes of dolls quickly came into focus within the darkness of the hallway. Vihad was blinded as a bright fire was suddenly bursting into life. He blinked and watched in horror as the flame hurtled towards the sleeping Tiana. He pushed Caitlin off of him in an effort to stop Tiana from a cruel death. As the flame finished its arc onto Tiana's face, Grant began to glow a bright gold. His golden outline filled the hallway with light as it arced off of him and onto Tiana absorbing the flame into itself.

He pushed the sight from his head as he fired a bolt from his crossbow into the doll, it exploded into a flurry of splinters. The explosion jolted the hallway and it shook, darkness and silence quickly refilled the hallway. Vihad's heart was beating fast and his breath was quick from the sudden event. A small flame grew again and he aimed his crossbow, the flame quickly took to life filling the hall with light and blinding Vihad.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light he watched a drowsy Grant shift from under his blanket of sleep. His hammer had extended on the floor a bright orange flame burning from the head. "How long has it been?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't have a watch, but I'd say around 5 hours... Give or take." Vihad said rubbing off what had just happened. Grant nodded wordlessly and looked at the weights on his legs. He picked Tiana up and rested her head in the wall, he did the same with Caitlin and stood up leaning on his hammer.

Grant saw the distinct color of blood reflect in the fiery light. He stood and walked over to the downed Myra and Orion, he studied the wounds from his open armor from his vantage point of the head of his hammer. Grant looked at Vihad and stared at him, "Why didn't you tell me he was hurt, has he been bleeding for five hours?" Grant half yelled in pain.

Vihad put his hands up in defense, "I didn't know i was supposed to, " he yelled.

Grant looked at him with a hint of disdain, "fine," Grant said bending down in pain, over the slumped pair of Myra and Orion. He let his hand sit in the flame, dimming the light. He bent down over Orion, trying not to fall over.

He ran his hand over Orion's chest, his skin audibly sizzling as his hand touched the gash. Orion shot up with blinding speed once he was touched. He grabbed Grant by the throat and pushed him down onto the stone without warning. Grant grunted in surprise as he flew back, his head hitting the floor with a hollow thud.

Already in a bad state, Grant passed out on impact leaving Orion with no resistance as he blindly crushed his throat. Vihad jumped on Orion and pulled him off Grant, Orion held onto his neck with an iron grip, making Vihad pry his fingers from around Grant's neck. Vihad began to breathe heavily as Orion calmed down and slumped against the wall again, "What's wrong with you," Vihad yelled.

Orion sat in silence for a while, prompting Vihad to check on Grant. As he moved the flame died out, plunging them into darkness again. "God damn it Orion, now look what you did," Vihad yelled.

They heard a hollow thud as the hammer hit, followed by a thunk as it struck the wall. A form moved and a female sigh came from the darkness. "Who woke up?" Vihad asked.

"Me," She said, a movement running over the silhouette of her head. The light of Vihad's mask kicked in and revealed the broken form of Tiana. She used the wall to ease herself up rubbing where the hammer had supposedly hit her out of her dreams. She looked at Orion, half dead against the wall breathing heavily, and at the collapsed and oddly bent form of Grant on the floor. She fell forwards, nearly headbutting the floor but hitting Grant instead. "What happened to them," Tiana said.

"Each other," Vihad said letting his crossbow rest at his side.

Tiana looked at Grant and Orion, she punched the ground. "I shouldn't have let him talk me into going back to sleep," she gritted her teeth.

"We can't make any progress without him awake," Vihad said pointing at Grant.

Tiana lay still for a moment, after a while she wrapped her hand over Grant's mouth and closed his nose. Grant stopped breathing, his chest huffing for air. She stayed like that for a while before Grant shot up, wrenching her hand off his face. Grant gasped for air and coughed violently, awake to the darkness of the hallway.

"Crude, but effective," Vihad said tracing his hand over his crossbow.

Grant looked around, searching for the voices around him. After a moment he had enough sense to light his hammer and bring light into the chamber. He looked at the downed figures around him and the two that stood around him. "At least i'm not dead," He said putting his head back and resting his hand on his forehead.

"Good morning sunshine," Tiana said with as much of a smile as she could muster.

Grant looked up at her, "Funny..." He said

Vihad kicked Grant's downed form, "Help me wake up the others, we need to get out of this maze, then we can rest,"

Grant stared at him for a moment, his eyes following him while he walked over to Caitlin. Grant used his hammer as a crutch as he stood against the will of his legs, the feeling of his bones creaking beneath him as he moved. He moved over to Myra and Orion, Myra was hunched over the floor and Orion was slumped against the wall, his eyes closed. "Wake up you bastard, i'm not tending to your bleeding anymore," Grant said knocking Orion with the butt of his hammer.

Tiana shook Myra, she picked her head up with sleepy eyes. She groaned and her head circled the air as she summoned the strength to lift it. "Looks like the ladies took it easy," Grant said looking at Caitlin, leaning on Vihad. Orion grabbed Grant's shoulder as he lifted himself up. Balancing himself between Grant and the hilt of his sword which had been sprawled across the stone.

"I want my bed and warm water, lets get the hell out of here already," Grant said walking ahead, using his hammer as a cane.

They all wordlessly followed him, Tiana staying close to his back as he shook between steps. They took various directions, following curves, zig zags and went through holes in the wall. Myra finally broke the silence over the group, "Do you even know where we're going," she said.

"No, I'm just following the flame," Grant said without stopping. Myra put her hand down and shut her mouth.

"Its better than what the rest of us have right now," Vihad said, leaning over her.

After a few dozen minutes, they began to hear gunshots from afar. Grant looked as if he ignored it. He kept walking, the gunshots getting louder. Inhuman grunts, clanging of metal and shouts joined the silence. "Follow the flame, thats all you gotta do!" Grant yelled in happiness and speeding up, turning a corner plastered with sunlight.

Grant collapsed outside the gate, breathing deeply and ignoring all else. Tiana bent down to help him and the rest of them looked around. They were met with a scene of battle, innumerable amounts of students stood fighting an identical group of Wither as the ones they fought. The students were pushed into a corner yet somehow unharmed. Grant finally spoke up and yelled into the air. "Isaac, you bastard. We finished your damn maze, let us go home now!" He yelled into the air.

All of a sudden the Wither retreated into their large gate at the end, a large black door closing them in and a red gate slamming shut behind them. Everything was eerily silent, before the intercom broke it. "I thought you died in there, congratulations on surviving though, please go back into town using the convoy outside. You can rest until all the other students are finished." Isaac said.

The intercom crackled and the silence returned, the group was dumbfounded. "I don't care i'm going to go take a shower sometime in the next hour," Grant said, exhaustion ebbing at his form. Orion, half dead walked down the steps while leaning on Myra. Vihad, Caitlin, Grant and Tiana took the steps themselves. Each slowly walking down the steps struggling not to fall down the steps.

The students stared at them in silent recognition as they walked to the door of the coliseum, bloody and broken each of their steps getting heavier and more staggered. As they cleared the stone dividers of the ancient door a pristine grey truck ran idle in front of them. They boarded the vehicle with a slow gait, relief and happiness flooded over the group as they sat down on the leather seats. Orion fell over in his seat and Myra grabbed his head, resting it on her lap."Close your eyes now and they won't open again, not in this world anyway. Stay with me Orion, we're going to make it to the town soon." Myra looked to the exhausted form of Vihad in sadness as the vehicle began to move.

Grant, Caitlin, Tiana and Vihad sat at one of the many wooden tables that dotted the lobby of the inn, more of a old timey building than a modern hotel. Each were bloodied from the maze still, waiting for something to happen as they sat exhausted. After a long moment of silence Grant began to move Caitlin took this as her cue to stand up, "I'm going in the bath alone," She said staggering up the steps, clutching her stomach.

"There is more than one bath, I'm going in as well. Myra should be back soon," Grant said.

Grant unconsciously rubbed his hand across his shoulder and face, tracing the many scars that covered him. "Why was a training exercise so deadly, it makes no Sense." He said to himself, pacing the lobby. He sighed and sat at the wooden bench, putting his head down and sighing. He quickly stood back up and retreated upstairs into the lines of rooms and bathrooms.

The inn remained quiet, nothing and no one returning in the many hours that followed. The crickets chirped and the howls of Wither sounded in the distance, bringing nothing but comfort to the residents of the town. Vihad stayed awake for a long time, laying in his room with 3 beds but each empty aside from his. Caitlin did the same, lying awake with Tiana sleeping soundly beside her, the other lone bed empty. Grant sat alone, tweaking his hammer while it glowed a slight blue light while sleep slowly set in. As the sun rose, the only inhabitants of the inn slept, the horrors of the maze behind them.

Orion sat awake in the white room, staring at the white ceiling, and rubbing his hands along the white sheets. He sighed in boredom, as sleep was unable to take him. His armor and weapon had been taken, his wounds treated and bandaged. He was still missing a few quarts of blood but Orion had lived. He grasped his side blindly expecting his weapon but came back with nothing. Myra had left an hour ago with Grant, no one else had come to visit him; and aside from sleep he couldn't do anything. He lay staring at the ceiling, dieing for companionship in the sanitary white room. As he closed his eyes, begging sleep to take him he heard voices outside the glass window of the sanitary white room. The curtains let in only silhouettes of the people, but he could clearly make out his friends. He heard a loud audible noise of disappointment as they walked away, and he voiced his own. He closed his eyes and willed sleep to take him, but all he could do from his hours upon hours of exhaustion was lay there silently.

As sleep finally took him, his door opened and dragged him out of it. A nurse in a sanitary white uniform walked in, carrying a white plastic clipboard. As she walked towards the bed Orion opened his eyes, "What do you want?" He said with a venomous tone.

The nurse brushed it off and began looking over Orion's body, randomly making notes in on the clipboard. After a while of staring and marking she finally spoke up, "Just making sure you're not dead yet," She said without looking up. Orion took his gaze from her and stared at the white ceiling. Soon she left, leaving him alone; even farther from sleep than he had been in the first place.

He jumped at the sound of a dull tap from his side, a knock from the glass window. A dainty silhouette was visible from his bed, along with a dull skinny shape. The silhouette moved to the door, and as it opened he spotted a familiar hand on the knob.

Myra, Grant and Vihad pushed in through the door. Orion shifted himself slightly in an attempt to sit up. Orion tried to smile but it came out as a grimace of pain, a cough racked his body and he contented himself with laying back. Myra took it upon herself to relax at Orion's bedside, while Grant and Vihad sat next to the bed in the adjacent white chairs. "Quite a colorful room they put you in," Grant said with a smirk.

"It wasn't funny the first time you said it, and its not any funnier the second," Orion said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Yeah, your puns get old really quick," Myra said.

"Well pardon me for trying to make you guys laugh," Grant said in defense.

"It won't work if you use the same joke twice," Vihad said with a laugh.

Grant put his hand on his face for a moment to hide his embarrassment. "On a different note, when can we get you out of here?" Grant said changing the subject.

"I lost a lot of blood, but they've bandaged my wounds and given me transfusions. I should be fine to leave by tomorrow." Orion said slightly downcast.

Myra spoke up, "The nurses don't exactly think you will just walk out of here,"

"No need," He said "I'm leaving with the rest of you guys tomorrow anyway, I don't even have to walk," He said with a slight smile.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he ran out of the room right now," Vihad said with a laugh in his voice.

Orion chuckled slightly, "If I could run I would have left this room long ago." his eyes blurred slightly and he fell silent. "This room is to plain for me, and they could bring me a bite to eat at some point, i'm starving back here."

"Well, from what i've gathered... the nurses aren't exactly the nicest people around, I think they'd rather see you starve than get better." Grant said "I'll go get you something from the market, its the only thing they really have around here." He finished walking out the door.

Myra looked over at Vihad and smiled, "Isn't it about time you checked on the others?" She tilted her head to one side and looked down at Myra's smile and shivered, he felt a cold rage behind her happiness being directed towards him and he left without a word.

Myra turned her full attention to Orion, her green eyes fixing his orange ones while she swept back her hood to reveal her short silver hair. She smiled down on him and with both of her hands took up one of Orion's. He voice touched his ears like the sound of small bells ringing out sweetly.

"You will get well quickly for me, won't you?" Her eyes betray her worry for him and he tried his best to laugh it off.

"I have had worse." Orion lied and smiled, "Things happen when one least expect them."

Myra leaned in close to him and whispered softly to him. "You are the most reckless and foolhardy warrior I have ever know… and I like… no, I love you for it. You are a good man Orion, so I want you to promise me one thing Orion." A single tear rolling down her cheek as she rest her forehead against his.

He reached up weakly and touched her cheek, wiping away the tear he spoke up. "What promise do you wish this warrior to make?"

"Don't die… promise me that you won't die… and that you will stay with me for as long as you can." She leaned forwards, her lips quivering as they hung just above his. "Please, for me." Her lips touched his and her eyes slid closed, the tears flowing freely as he did his best to hold her.

As Myra embraced Orion, the door behind them opened with a loud click. The noise startled Myra and she jumped backwards, falling off the white bed. Myra leaned from across the bed, searching for vision of the door. As she spotted Tiana, she turned a rosy red. Orion faced Tiana, "Good afternoon," He said with a small wave.

"Hi Orion," She said with a smile before turning to Myra, now hiding herself from Tiana. "So you can do it, but when Me or Grant do it, its a crime?" She said with anger in her voice.

Myra covered her face, hiding her rosy cheeks. Orion looked at Tiana for a moment, surprise spread across his face; which quickly turned into a blank stare, "I suppose I should've expected it, you do usually follow him around like a lost kitten," Orion said rubbing his chin.

"What are you talking about?" Myra said in defense. "I have no idea what you're accusing me of."

Tiana cupped her hands over her mouth, "Shit..." she said under her breath, quickly realizing her mistake. She took a step back in defense, but the closed door cut her off.

Myra advanced a step in her direction. "What are you talking about Tiana?" she said in confusion. "Did someone say something harsh to you? about you?" Myra rested a hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me and Orion, we are your friends."

A small wave of relief washed washed over Tiana, "Oh.. its nothing... don't worry about it," She said with a slight stutter.

"Last I checked, romance wasn't nothing. Especially if you kissed him." Orion said with a blank stare.

Tiana's mouth clamped shut as her face flushed red. Myra stopped for a moment and looked at Orion, "When did they tell you?!" she said almost yelling.

"Just now," Orion said as he smirked slightly."Did you not see her reaction?"

Myra blushed and looked at the ground, "No..." she said. "But, why didn't you tell me. This is big." Myra said with a grin, nearly tackling Tiana as she embraced her.

"Yes, but its not exactly something you want to talk about in public," She said blushing.

Orion rolled his eyes. "Yes, because Grant is quite the embarrassment." Orion fixed Tinna with his hard gaze, "If you like him then you should not be ashamed to acknowledge it."

"Caitlin didn't exactly make it out like that, she made us sit in the corner away from each other like we were children that had done something horrible." Tiana answered.

Orion shook his head. "She is jealous is all, give her time to get use to it."

"Why would she be jealous of me and Grant?" She said pushing Myra off her chest.

Myra took Tiana's hand into her own. "Because she doesn't have any love, at least not like you and Grant have."

"You're quite the poet aren't you," Tiana said laughing.

Myra chuckled quietly and Orion looked on amused, his eyebrows came together as a thought entered his head. "Has anyone seen my sword or my armor?"

"Vihad had it with him, while he was at the inn," Tiana said. "Its probably in your room, if anywhere."

Orion frowned, "When did he… never mind that then." he gave a slight pause before looking out the window. "Where is Grant, did he buy me food only to eat it himself?"

"Probably," Myra said shrugging. "I would be surprised if he didn't."

The door to the room silently swung open, Vihad, tottering in noisily with the rustle of plastic sounding from him whenever he shifted. Vihad wordlessly put his arms out and let the bags fall to the floor, several styrofoam trays in his hands, stacked upon one another.

"Didn't Grant... go with you, I could've sworn I saw you guys together." she said looking past him.

Vihad shrugged. "Am I his babysitter or something now? He went the opposite was from me as soon as we hit the market."

Myra looked over at him and pointed to the containers. "Food?" she asked as she eyed them hungrily.

Orion looked over at her and smiled. "And I thought I was the hungry one."

Tiana looked at the two of them and shook her head, her eyes turned to Vihad as she spoke. "You just walked into a den of wolves and you're holding their food… you might want to run."

Myra sat up excited and half-ran over to Vihad, "What kind of food did you get?"

"We're in a farm town, so there wasn't much to get. In the bags I brought plenty of fruits, like apples and junk. This is where the good stuff is though," Vihad said trying to place the containers on the white counter without spilling them over. As he opened the first container the smell of meat and bread filled the room, making Myra's mouth water as she spotted the rounded shape of pork buns.

Myra looked at Vihad expectantly as he doled out the food onto small styrofoam trays, her eyes wide as she watched him fill each one. Making her way over to the bags she started to dig around in one until she came away with a bag of crushed red peppers, she smiled with glee as Vihad handed her one of the trays and she upturned the packet onto the food. "Thanks Vihad." she called out as she sat next to Orion.

Orion took his tray from Vihad and looked down at with a barely contained hunger. Grabbing a pork bun he took one massive bite out of it and feel into a heavenly world of steamy pork. His second bite made his stomach rumble and he suddenly realised how hungry he was. Tiana and Vihad looked on as an apparent eating contest started between Myra and Orion, food disappearing from their plates as fast as they could pile them up again.

"Yall look like wolves that haven't eaten in months," Grant said putting his hand on Tiana's shoulder. Vihad and Tiana jumped at his speech, Orion and Myra too enveloped in food to react.

"When the hell did you get in the room?" Vihad asked after landing safely back on earth.

"3 minutes ago, I can be quiet when I want. I don't have to burn everywhere I walk you know." Grant said with a sarcasm lining voice.

"Thanks for the food**!**" mumbled Myra around a half eaten pork bun.

"Try not to talk with your mouth full," Grant said, leaning against the wall across from Orion.

Myra looked at Grant and smiled. "Alright mom."

Grant looked at her with a hint of disdain before yawning and sitting on the floor, leaving soot marks along the white wall as his back trailed across it. Grant shrugged off her comment and closed his eyes, "Feeling any better since your mauling, Orion?" He finally said after a long pause.

Orion rolled his eyes, "Have I ever told you every time you say something I laugh on the inside? No? Good, because then I would be lying." Orion then looked over at Grant and smiled. "Just wait until I can walk again little man, I will just hug you and squeeze you for all the love you have shown me."

"That sounds like a threat, coming from you," Grant said eyeing him carefully.

Orion shook his head carefully the dangerous light leaving his eyes as he spoke. "I am sorry… Being in this bed is irritating me, I feel as if I could leave right now but they aren't letting me."

"Its not fun sitting in a bed with nothing to do, tried of doing the same thing and unable to move, at all." Grant said with a deadly stare and a slight amount of sarcasm.

"When is the sky tram supposed to leave?" Myra suddenly asked asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"28 hours," Vihad said out of no where.

"So tomorrow?" Grant said.

Orion blew out an exasperated breath and shifted in the stark white bed. "Somebody help me stand, I grow weary of lying here."

"Yeah sure, come on up." Grant said putting his arm out towards the bed, as he walked over to Orion.

Orion grasped Grants hand and with some minor effort stood next to the bed, he held shakily onto Grant as the numbness left his legs. Orion let out a small sigh of pleasure and took a few steps forwards. "This is a great relief, thank you Grant."

"You heal fast, most people would still be unconscious after all that blood loss. Yet you're already walking around, you gotta be resilient. " Grant said keeping his arm around Orion, careful not to let him fall over.

Orion stretched and pulled at the cast slung over his chest, he frowned and stretched the arm again. "This is strange…" he glanced over at Grant. "Didn't you burn part of my wound closed?"

"I tried, before you attempted to cut my head off with your bare hands," Grant said rubbing the black-blue handprints still visible on his neck.

Orion's frown deepened. "I don't feel the burn anymore…" he glanced down at the cast nervously as he sat back down. "This may be for the worst. Call that blasted nurse in so that the wound can be inspected, something is wrong with it."

Myra looked at Orion, her worried expression sinking deep into the lines of her face as she ran to get the nurse. Orion looked to Grant. "Clear the others out, but I want you to stay. The nurse will not tell me anything, so I wish to hear it from you."

Grant looked at Orion, dumbfounded. "Uhhh..." He managed to get out, in his confusion. After a moment he stopped and looked at everyone else, he moved his hands toward the door and they all quickly left. Tiana stopped by the door and called for the nurse, whom quickly pushed her aside to get into the room.

The nurse ran over to Orion, looking him over she frowned as she found no immediate case to his aliment. She looked up at him and Orion gingerly patted the partial body cast that restricted his chest. The nurse shakily took up a pair of surgical scissors and started to cut away the cast. The hard outer shell came off and she deftly cut the softer interior until Orions wound was laid bare to the open air. The nurse looked at it in confusion. Where there was once a wide gash there was only a thin white line that marred Orion's shoulder and a small scar from Grants burn. The nurse gestured for Grant to take a look as she backed away.

She looked over to him. "Is what I just saw real?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say yes..." Grant said

Orion fixed them both with a questioning gaze as he switched between the two of them. "If I may ask, what is the problem that has you both in such a shocked state?"

"I don't know ask miss wide eyes over here," Grant said pointing to the nurse.

the nurse looked at him strangely, "He was covered with giant slashes in his skin, now they're nothing more than scars, how does this not amaze you!"

Grant looked at Orion and shrugged, "I'm not one to care about small things like that,"

The nurse stared at Grant for a long time before swapping gazes with Orion, "How does this work, its not normal what did you do to your body?" The nurse asked with hurried tones.

Orion shrugged. "I am just as confused as you, but this would explain why I was never sick as a child." He looked over to the nurse. "Does this mean I can leave now?"

The nurse gave a worried look, glancing around the room, searching for a reason to keep him within reach. She let out a disheartened sigh, "I suppose.." she said, her head sinking to the floor.

Grant looked at her for a minute before turning to Orion, "Come on weirdo, lets get out of the hospital, I've had more than enough of them thats for sure."

The nurse went to say something but Orion stopped her with a glare. "I am leaving, good day now." standing up he fumbled on a set of dark grey pants under his hospital garb. "let us go Grant."

"Finish getting out of the paper clothes though first, I don't want to spoil Myra," Grant said with a snide laugh, as he positioned himself by the door.

The nurse, her eventful day done, left the room. The door swung slowly behind her as she left, Grant calling out to the group to tell them they were done. He turned back to Orion and gestured to his clothes on the Chair opposite to him.

Orion eyed the clothing with dissatisfaction as he reached for the shirt at the top. It fit his form snuggly and its bright white color felt alien against his skin. Next he pulled his cloak from the chair and draped it over his shoulders with ease, as it settled Orion felt slightly more satisfied. Flexing his cramped muscles Orion stepped out of the room without making a noise.

"Wonder what's up with him," Grant said with a grunt. "He seems angry all of a sudden." He finished closing the door behind him.

"Well he was next to naked in front of us, thats probably a good reason to be angry." Tiana spoke up. "Lets get our stuff together and go do something fun before we have to go today," Tiana finished.

Grant nodded in acceptance, "Myra, You mind keeping an eye on Orion for me. I don't exactly want to leave him alone right now... especially after what we went through yesterday." Grant said half pointing down the hall to where Orion had disappeared. Myra nodded and quickly sped down the hall to catch up with him, as Grant watched her go. "Well... lets go eavesdrop." Grant said with a large gesture.

Myra caught up with Orion quickly and fell into step next to him, glancing over at the large figure beside her as his own eyes fell upon her smaller frame. "Orion?" she tempted slightly and the stotic, he gave a slight grunt and Myra places her hand on his arm softly. The two came to a stop before a small alley and Myra pulls him into it, emerging in a small, slightly unkempt Garden.

Pulling slightly on Orions sleeve she sat down on a small bench and his frame was quickly seated next to her. Looking up at him she places her arm around his, her lips quivering as she spoke. "I, Orion… Thank you, for getting me out of that place."

Orion shrugged his shoulders. "You are my friend, it is my job to protect you." his eyes flash briefly and he turns his withering gaze away, instead eyeing the distant red brick wall.

Myra leans in closer to Orion and rest her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and sat there for some time before speaking again. "Orion, are you mad at me?" her eyes chance a glimpse of his face. Orion let the anger fall from his features, his eyes softened and he put his arm around her.

"Myra, I am mad at myself. My skill was not at it peek, my blade was not at its best." his free hand motions towards himself. "My armor is ruined and my blade has sustained what is most likely irreparable damage, but worst than this I almost let harm befall you."

Myra let a small smile show and she raised up one of her arms slightly. "You forget, I am armed as well and I can easily hold my own in a fight against any ordinary Wither." she extended the claws once in emphasis.

Orion chuckled slightly and put his hand on Myra's shoulder, a single sigh passing though his lips as he turned to her. "But I am happy that you fared better than me in that blasted maze. I am happy you are safe, and I…" He looked away abruptly as his cheeks burned a slight shade of red.

Myra looked up at him, her mind mulling carefully over his words. Her Silver eyes looking up into Orions deep orange ones. "And you? what is it?" Myra's cheeks flushed but she hadn't the slightest clue as to why. "Orion." she whispered, his name sending a slight shiver through her and she smiled softly to herself as Orion readied himself.

"Myra, I am happy to have you by my side." His face burning red but a slight smile touched his lips and a new fire, not of hatred, but something of a different make burned behind his eyes.

Myra glanced down at her feet shifting slightly as her face burned bright red. "Wh-what do you mean Orion?" she managed to ask quietly as she scooted a nudge away from the larger figure.

Orion sighed heavily and set his hands in his lap, leaning forwards as he looks over the array of flowers before the two of them. Inhaling deeply he moves his hand and plucks one of them from the planter and placed it gently in Myra's hand. His eyes shining as he cleared his throat and whispered in Myra's ear.

"Silly girl, It means I hold you close to my heart, I love you above all else." His voice spoke to her slowly and deliberately, each word coming forth with soft tone never before used by Orion.

Myra froze, her mind racing to comprehend her own feelings as her heart jumped in her chest. "Orion, I..." Myra's mouth kept moving but she no words emerged, her embarrassment turning her pale cheeks pink with blush.

Orion gave her a small smile and drew her into his embrace, holding her tightly against his soft shirt as she squeezed him back, a single tear wetting his shirt. Orion looked around before peeling Myra off of himself. Kneeling down before her he reached behind his neck and unhooked a slender silver necklace and held it out to her.

"This necklace has been passed down from mother to daughter in my family for generations, but after my sister…" Orion choked up slightly slightly and closed his eyes briefly. "Before my sister died this was her's. Now that I am the only one left of my family I want you to have it." Orion reached around her neck and clasped the necklace, the silver metal inlaid with an ice blue stood there speechless, tears brimming in her eyes as a warmth spread throughout her body. She looked up at Orion and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him as she pressed her lips to his own. Her heart raced as he held her there, the heat of his skin warm against her own.

Myra suddenly jumped at the sound of crashing glass, she searched around in a panic for the source of the noise. Caitlin laid hurt on a bed of broken glass, groaning in pain as she lay. "God dammit Caitlin, I thought I told you to be careful on the glass. Now look at what you did." Grant yelled at her from above. Myra looked up tracing the direction of Grant's voice. Standing above them on the glass roof, Grant, Tiana and Vihad stood watching them; Caitlin doing the same from the floor.

Myra flushed a bright pink as she realized what they were doing and what they had seen and Orions massive form rose up to its full height. Myra's eyes teared up and Orion gave her one last hug before turning to the others. His voice echoed slightly around the tiny greenhouse like ally as he approached the offenders. "Pray to whatever god you believe in, your life is now measured in mere minutes." He cracked his knuckles as each step brought him closer to Caitlin. His eyes burned with fury and Caitlin suddenly stopped as Orion's shadow descended upon her and she looked up to Grant for help.

"We all know you're in no condition to be making threats Orion, so lose the attitude before you start something unnecessary." Grant said looking down from the roof of the greenhouse. "Not to mention I'm Atheist." Grant said with a sarcastic grin looking down on Orion. Using his hammer as a swing he dropped down onto the brick in front of Orion, leaving Tiana and Vihad on the roof of the greenhouse. "You're awfully quick to threats and Violence, but keep in mind you're just a human being," He said with a smirk, teetering back on forth on his heels in front of Orion.

Orion's face became emotionless suddenly, something flickering just behind the dark of his eyes. "You are right, about the threats of course." Orion looked around and gave Myra a small reassuring smile before. "I am going to collect my gear, I will see you all on the ship." He turned and Myra watched him go, her face struggling to hide something as he disappeared.

Myra looked back at the group, her eyes watering as her lips trembled. "W-why," her voice faltered and she looked between the different group members. "What wrong did we inflict upon you so that we would deserve this?" Her legs shook slightly as she sat back down upon the bench. Grabbing at her cloak she pulled the hood over her head. A single tear drop fell from the darkness that hid her face as she sat quite and still. Looking up once more she stood slowly and walked started off after Orion without looking back at the group as she rounded the bend.

Caitlin stood up in pain as she pulled various shards of glass from her clothes and skin. As she did this Vihad and Tiana dropped from the rafters of the greenhouse and dusted themselves off as they landed. Grant stared at the door Myra had just exited from with a look of remorse that he didn't let anyone see. As the group began to crowd around Grant he lets his usual demeanor fall back into place. "I feel like they overreacted." Grant said in a questioning matter as he began to lean on his hammer. "That aside... I'm going to go put my clothes away," Grant finished using the door to escape.

Tiana followed him out without saying a word as Vihad helped Caitlin remove the rest of the glass from her body. Vihad gave a slight sigh, "Do you think what we did was wrong? Did Orion and Myra overreact?"

Caitlin winced as she pulled a small shard of glass from her elbow, blood trickling down to the floor from the various cuts she procured. "I don't know, personally I'm in enough pain as it is," She said trying to lean on Vihad without irritating any of her wounds on top of wounds. Vihad glanced her over and pushed the glass to one side as he helped her up and out of the humid house of greens, the plants' faces seeming as if to follow the bleeding Caitlin.

As Grant closed his door he felt it stop mid swing, blocked by Tiana who'd followed him all the way back to his room. Grant ignored her and let his door stay open as he moved to his bed. He picked up a set of clothes which was missing the shirt and lay them into a small pack which sat next to the bed. He sat on the bed silently, still ignoring her, with nothing to do but stare at the wall.

Tiana sat on the bed next to Grant's, "Are you actually... having second thoughts? I didn't know you had feelings," Tiana said sarcastically. She moved from the empty bed to his, sitting across from him obstructing his view of the wall. "Just relax for now and stop thinking about it, we didn't do anything wrong. There is nothing wrong with watching someone," She said trying to comfort Grant.

Grant grabbed his bag and clipped it to the hammer's sheath he carried on his waist, he stood up and pulled up Tiana with him. "Just leave me to my thoughts for now, lets just go pass the time with something," Grant said walking out the door to the now, vacant room.

Orion's large figure captured the attention of the market goers as he moved through their ranks towards a familiar cane carrying figure. Isaac turned around at the last moment sensing his approach and smiled. "Orion my boy, one of my six shining stars! What can I do for you?"

Orion stopped a respectable distance from the man, his face doing its best to contain his conflicting emotions. "Sir, that lead on my sister, there was no sign of her in the labyrinth." Orion let this news sink in and Isaac frowned. "My informant would never… no, I will deal with this Orion, but my duty as a school master comes first." Isaac sighed before pulling his pocket watch out and glancing at its gilded hands. "We have three hours before the tram leaves. Go collect your gear and get aboard quickly."

Orion started to walk away but Isaac's voice froze him in mid step. "Do you still have that coin?" Orion dug around in his pocket and produced the coin. "Yes, I have it. Is it of importance?" Isaac waved him off. "Not yet, but it will be, and I am sorry Orion." Orion turned to look at the teacher but found him missing. His mind briefly questioned the apology but he shrugged it off, thinking it was directed towards the false info.

Walking back down the street Orion soon found the quaint little room they had stayed in on the outer edge of the town and walked in to gather his equipment. Stepping into the room he found what was left of his gear, cleaned and some what repaired to a more usable condition. Once again Orion's mind wondered as to who might have repaired his armor and weapon, but decided to take it up with Isaac later. Packing the gear away swiftly Orion pulled a hooded cloak on and raised up the hood, his featured now masked by the academy's school colors as he emerged from the room.

All around him students in similar dress helped each other move supply crates to the ship and Orion could not help but notice, with a slight trace of mirth, that his fellow students bore the resemblance of a small army. Orion then returned his focus to the events that had come to pass in that short week, he cheeks reddening as he thought back to an hour ago.

He shook his head slightly, had that kiss been real? Or had he been day dreaming again. It was almost too good to be true, but the ending was all too real. Orion sighed and thought about his reaction to the others, he regretted his hostility but thought that the others shouldn't have been snooping. _Oh well_ he thought, _I will apologize to the others later._

Someone bumped into him and Orion found himself looking down at the small frame of one of his fellow first year students. Raking his brain for the mans name he extended his hand to help him up.

"Sorry instructor, I didn't see you..." Orion held up his hand to silence the boy. "Relax Thomas, it's Orion."

The boy looked up before sagging with relief, "Jeez man, you're too big to be a normal human, you have to be something like one of the old southern imperial army. Those guys were huge!" The boys eyes dulled slightly. "Then again that didn't really help them five years ago, it's too bad no survivors were ever found."

Orion's lungs deflated in a silent gasp as Thomas continued to to talk about the south and the lunar incident. Shaking his head Orion let one of his hands rest on Thomas's shoulder. "Speak no more of this Tom, the dead deserve their sleep." Thomas looked up at Orion but the massive figure was already moving away, his path taking him to the sky tram where the others waited for him patiently.


End file.
